Elemental
by Skeleton L. Crow
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts, to tell some people some very interesting news... and when she, her sister, and the HP gang decide to take on Voldemort... hell breaks loose!
1. Summer Variances

~Authors Note: All characters J. K. Rowling. except the girl, you'll find out her name soon enough ~_^~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl sat in a tree, hugely tall, staring at a blue lake rolling with whitecaps. A book in her hand, hugely thick, was the first four books of the trilogy of five, A Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. She liked it, it was sci-fi. Sci-fi and fantasy, that was for her. But that didn't matter. She was too busy sighing as she stared. Two weeks. Only Two More Weeks. She didn't want to leave Canada, it was too beautiful. She let out a sharp exhaling of air. She was being so stupid! She went back to her book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
26 minutes and 37 seconds later, the girl stood on the branch at the top of the tree and jumped down, 200 feet, landing on the ground in a crouch before walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat in his bedroom. He was always sitting there, on his bed, gaze fixed on the wall. He barely moved nowadays. He just gazed and thought about Sirius.  
  
Oh, SIRIUS!  
  
He wasn't there anymore. And all because of Harry. In the weeks after school had gotten out, he had tried to forget. But he couldn't. And Dumbledore had sent him a letter saying he was 'worried about Harry', and thought that as he couldn't give he Occlumency lessons, he would cast a very complex spell on him instead, for times that Harry was outside the Dursley's, or more specifically, Petunia's family blood protection. So only ten days after school had ended, Dumbledore had appeared in Harry's room with three other aged wizards, and had put Harry to sleep. When Harry woke up, the spell had been completed. Voldemort could no longer access his mind.  
  
But oh, SIRIUS!  
  
Remembering this only made Harry sink deeper into despair. For the last month, sitting and gazing, sitting and Freakin' GAZING! He needed to move on. But he couldn't. In two weeks Hogwarts would be calling, and he needed to be ready. Very slowly, he turned his head to the pile of letters on the table beside his bed. There were a lot of letters from various worried parties. Harry shook himself. Time to stop sulking and start reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was sick. He was in at home, in bed, lamenting that Harry hadn't even written him a note. In two weeks he'd confront Harry. Then it was too much stress on his head, and he groaned, rolled over, and fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was reading in a car. She was on vacation, in Canada. It was pretty there. She liked all the lakes. Lately, she had been more and more attached to the water. She had grown, too. Into something that more resembled a figure. Finally! At 16 she was finally looking like other girls. She examined her legs as she sat in the car, on her way to Vancouver. Long. She grinned silently to herself. She'd surprise Harry and Ron, alright. In two weeks, she'd be on that train to Hogwarts. She smiled. But for now, back to her book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, read, review, do whatever you like. More on the way. I think. 


	2. Meeting Red

Authors Note/Disclaimer: You know what, who cares? In 300 000 years, no one will remember anyway. oh, I can be sued? All right, all right, all characters J.K Rowling's except the girl. Happy?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Platform 9 and ¾ was crowded, as usual. Harry looked for his friends through the bustle of hurrying witches, wizards, and their parents. For the past two weeks, Harry had been writing letters to friends and acquaintances who had been concerned with his wellbeing. All had been happy to hear he was coming out of his blue funk. He wasn't perfect though.  
  
He was still guilty.  
  
He would always be guilty.  
  
Shaking these thoughts from his head, Harry went back to looking for Hermione and the Weasleys, and anyone else he knew for that matter. All of a sudden, the five-minute warning whistle blew, and it was a mad chaotic struggle and rush as young magic-users kissed loved-ones good-bye and hurried to find places on the ruby-red train. Harry suddenly glimpsed Ron and Ginny standing there with someone he wasn't quite sure he knew. but that was-  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as she dodged through the crowd and hugged him. Harry, getting over his initial shock, hugged her back and, stepping back, took a good look at her. "Hermione," he said solemnly, "you grew. I specifically I told you not to." Hermione laughed. Ron patted him on the back. The red head had grown even more, which was amazing when you thought about it, he was almost 5'11; and he had a very red nose. "Ey Arry," he said stuffily. "Gosh, Ron! You had the Alkatrainien Flu and I didn't even right you a note!" "Ya, well, I ca ot wreary be angwrey wen I'beh so shick." "What?" puzzled Harry and Hermione. "You can't get a thing out of him proper," said Ginny. "Hi Harry." Then the whistle blew.  
  
"Whoa!" Said Harry, and the four dragged their trunks and passed them onto the train to Seamus and Dean who, thank god, happened to be there. Then they jumped on, and Harry barely had time to thank Mrs. Weasley for the cake she had sent before he was hauled inside. The four of them said thank- yous and good-byes to Dean and Seamus, who were in a compartment with Neville, Parvarti and Lavender, before setting off down the train, lugging their bags with them. As usual (isn't this funny how this happens?) the only compartment that wasn't utterly packed (you'd think they'd have a train big enough for everyone, eh?) was the last one. There was one person in it however; a girl who neither Ron nor Harry nor Ginny nor Hermione could guess the age of. She barely looked up when they came in; looked down, then looked up again sharply.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" She asked, dubiously.  
  
"Uh. yes?" Answered Hermione selfconciously. The girl had a stare that was. penetrating. With green eyes and short red hair she had surprisingly dark skin and had a strong presence, yet. yet she seemed almost not there. As if she knew more than Hermione ever would and was, no, not analyzing Hermione but wondering if she was up to a challenge. Then the girl looked away. Hermione let out the breathe she didn't know she had been holding.  
  
"Come in, have a seat." The girl invited, waving vaguely at the seats beside her.  
  
"No one here then?" Asked Harry inquiringly.  
  
"No, there are really 8 other people, I just invited you to sit because I felt like being cramped. No, there is no one else here." Stated the girl sarcastically, but with a smile.  
  
*Contradiction city!* thought Ron, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't with the tail-end of his flu.  
  
Though slightly off their game, Hermione and Ginny sat gingerly down, leaving the boys to put their trunks in the overhead racks. The girl, however, did the same vague wave and the trunks flew to the top racks.  
  
She hadn't used her wand.  
  
The four gaped. "'ow you do dat?" Exclaimed Ron to the best of his ability. "Ya, seriously!" Said Ginny. "I mean, no wand!"  
  
The girl shrugged. "It's a talent."  
  
"'ell of a nicthe tawent." Murmured Ron in barely-suppressed awe.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit down?" The girl stated, waving yet again at the seats. Everyone sat carefully. "Well.. Err. I'm Hermione, as you know, and- "  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, youngest brother of Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley, older brother of Ginny Weasley"- She pointed at Ginny -"Who in her first year at Hogwarts was possessed by the 16 year old memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort, who tried to kill him"- pointing at Harry now -"When he was one year old. However, Voldemort failed because Harry's mother died to protect him and, to quote Albus Dumbledore, 'If there is one power Voldemort cannot understand, it is love.' And you, as you said, are Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, best of her year, quite smart. You are all very good friends." The girl finished as she sat back and continued to stare out the window and the countryside that was now rushing by.  
  
The rest gaped.  
  
"Hoa- how- how did you know that????" Declared Ginny, almost angrily. "I have my sources."  
  
"Bu-but that makes no SENSE!" Cried Hermione.  
  
"Actually, it makes perfect sense. I have my sources. I am special. However, I do not expect you to understand. Besides, I am worried that you have not asked me what MY name is."  
  
"Well then," Harry said, recovering, "What's your name?"  
  
"Artemis. Alexandra Robert Tryana Eve Manticori Inspiration Sarah. Artemis. "  
  
"WHAT? That's not a NAME!" Exclaimed Ginny  
  
"Uh, ya, it is. No last name though. That's just the first."  
  
"Doh sensthe." Muttered Ron.  
  
"I agree!" Said Harry.  
  
"Hey, it's my name, don't knock it!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I just meant-"  
  
However, he never got any farther. Darkness descended, and the train descended with it. 


	3. Enchanted Drop

~*~*~FlashbacK~*~*~  
  
An orange temporal distortion opened about the oak table in the middle of the Great Hall and a girl about 14 or 15 fell through. Landing on her feet in a crouch, she felt something. . .different. That interdimensional travel hadn't been as instantaneous as the others. Standing up and slowly looking around, she saw the faces of 11 startled wizards staring at her in various stages of alarm, apprehension and astonishment.  
  
"Oh, Delta." The girl muttered to herself. "You aren't in Kansas anymore."  
  
Delta Andromeda knew she wasn't on Voyager, but she recognized some of the faces around the table. Or at least, thought she did.  
  
A suppressed memory came to the surface. One of a book, no, five books, the Harry Potter series. . .  
  
"Good Lord!" She exclaimed, "I'm in an Enchanted Dimension!"  
  
At this, the 11 faces looked even more alarmed, apprehensive, and astonished.  
  
"Er. . . sorry," said Delta, bowing. "I didn't mean to just, drop in so literally. . ." looking around, she nodded to each in turn.  
  
"Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawny, Professor Sinistra, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Snape, Professor Vector, Madam Pomfry, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. If I may be so frank, how. . .did you get in here?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"I have my ways. . ." words were suddenly springing into her head, and like hell could she stop them. "I've come to offer my assistance, Headmaster. I wish to be enrolled in your school. I am from Canada, and other places far, far away, and I believe you'll find my powers. . . interesting."  
  
"And how could you be of assistance?" inquired the Headmaster. In his mind, however, he wondered. A memory was surfacing, one about. . .  
  
A high voice screeched in his head, to be answered by the soft sound of his most trusted friend: *"In Canada, I have destroyed the Elemental Controller! She shall not keep this world safe!" "Oh yes they shall, one for seven, and she will come to unite them. But she will not be from Canada, but from the one before and beside. . !" Flashes of bright light, blue for the prophecy, green for the curse, and his friend lay dead in his minds eye. . .*  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. Looking at the girl, he found she was looking at him quizzically. "I have traveled between places, and am from somewhere before and beside what you know now. I can protect-" she broke off. She didn't understand what she was saying, but to hell with it. "The seven, headmaster."  
  
All the other teachers in the room had been watching this exchange carefully, hands on their wands.  
  
Then to their astonishment, Albus Dumbledore gave a kindly smile, and the girl grinned back. "What would your name be, child?"  
  
"Alexandra Robert Tryana Eve Manticori Inspiration Sarah Delta Andromeda. But for short, Artemis is considered for my first name, Delta for my second, Andromeda for my last. However, I prefer Artemis."  
  
"Then Artemis it is. What year are you to be enrolled in?"  
  
"What else? 6th year, of course."  
  
"Of course. You shall receive your letter in two weeks time, for as you should know, school begins in one month. Now, if you excuse us, we were in the middle of a course schedule meeting."  
  
"I am the one that should be excused, Headmaster. I will see you on September the first!" And with that, an orange gateway appeared over her head and she leaped through, only to find herself in front of a magnificent cottage beside a lake. Breathing in the clear air, she knew where she was.  
  
Canada.  
  
It felt good to be home.  
  
Walking into the cottage, a woman with blonde hair came round the side from the kitchen. "Well hello. Who might you be?"  
  
"I hear you need a babysitter. For food and board for the next month, I'll take care of your daughter and run errands." Again, she had no idea where the words came from.  
  
"Well, do you have any recommendations? And how did you get here?"  
  
"My friend dropped me off. I used to take care of MY sister, she had downs."  
  
"Really? Well, that's perfect. There's plenty of room. . . let me ask my husband."  
  
Walking outside, Delta "Artemis" Andromeda heard the woman say "Robert! Robert!" She heard them talking quietly. Then she saw them both come back. The man had brown hair and green-blue eyes.  
  
"This the one, Sarah?"  
  
"Of course, who else?"  
  
"Well, she seems ok to me. . . congratulations kid you're hired. Welcome to Skull Lake. By the way, I like your hair colour."  
  
Only after she'd been shown her room and made the excuse that her stuff was "Back home and I'll have to go get it," did she realize that her hair was bright red and her eyes deep, deep gray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Brilliant? Insane? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't that's ok. You'll get another chance in 59 billion years on the next time round. 


	4. Changing Gravity

Thank you guardian dimension! Anyone else who'd care to review? I'd appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the train descended into darkness, everyone was thrown to the ceiling and bags went everywhere. They all fell to the carriage floor as gravity got a hold of them, and Harry was the recipient of a hard blow to the head from Ginny's trunk. But nobody saw. Everything was black. The black of evil; the black of an abyss of horror and shadow.  
  
Ginny screamed and fainted.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione and Ron heard a deep voice boom out, "Shadow, Light, Air! Come!"  
  
The room was instantly filled with light. The windows exploded outwards. They were still falling, but now they could see. And what they saw was enough to make the 16 year old teens immobile.  
  
Artemises' hair had grown long and black during the darkness. But now shafts of white and blonde were streaking it as light streamed from her fingers. She was concentrating and she brought her hands together, bringing a ball of silver into being. Abruptly, her head shot back and her hands outwards. Her eyes opened wide and they were no longer green. Silver, yellow, black; but unseeing. Focusing so hard on what she was doing, her whole body began to shake and shudder. "LEVITATE!" she roared and the whole train turned sideways as it was pulled up from the death-dive. Slowly, painfully slowly, the train was pulled upwards. To Hermione and Ron's everlasting amazement, the girl transcended through the ceiling, both hands above her head, taking the light  
  
Hermione and Ron could no longer see, but they could hear. "BANISH!" The girl yelled once more. "BACK!" Light was coming back to the compartment as shadow and darkness edged away, and Hermione and Ron rushed to the window. They saw themselves emerge up into a valley. Up. Up even more. Anyone who had chanced to look into that canyon would have seen a scarlet steam train rising vertically upwards. Hermione and Ron were stupefied in shock.  
  
Meanwhile, Artemis was feeling for the train tracks. She felt the wheels lock into place and precisely lowered the train so all the wheels clicked onto the track. Then she made sure everything was safe, and fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortness is good. I have a Math Exam today. Wish me luck! So, like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance next time round in 59 billion years. 


	5. Organizing Chaos

Review. I like Reviews. They make me happy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis lay, barely breathing, on the ground beside the train. Now that the students could see again, they all were wondering, very loudly, what had happened. *Can't they shut UP!* thought Artemis irritably as she tried to sit up. Then she remembered how much power she'd just taken from the Air and how much from the Earth. Banishing the Dark with Light hadn't been easy either.  
  
She needed to regenerate.  
  
That had been one of the first things she'd learned about big things. 'Give, Take, and Balance.' Artemis needed to regenerate herself from Fire and Water. Then she needed to regenerate Light, Earth, Air and Dark. Then she should balance the energies. But for such a big job. . . she'd need the seventh Element, Spirit. Closing her eyes, her hair became short and blue streaked with red as she concentrated. When she opened her eyes, one was a beautiful mix of blues with a blue-black pupil and the other a red-orange mix through out the iris and pupil. She was drawing energy through every pore as the unused Elements rushed to aid her. Slowly she regained her strength and soon jumped up to coo over the Earth. *You poor dear!* She thought comfortingly. *Reversing gravity for me!* Artemis pushed her fingers into the Earth and felt the Fire and Water energy turn into raw power as she healed her friend. Then she held her hands up to the sky and let most of the energy into the air. *You did so much work!* Artemis was saddened by how much stress her comrade had been under. Lastly, she cupped her hands to create a shadow for Darkness to take energy and let Light take it from her sun-streaked face. Now, she had taken energy, given it back. But Spirit would have to balance it.  
  
Tipping her head back, Artemis felt an opening in her mind. It was bright orange. She pulled silver from it. She hadn't done this since she'd had to put the searchers out. She let the silver flow from her fingers and feet, her eyes and hair. If she'd seen herself, she might have been surprised. Then again, she might not. Her silver hair was streaming in all directions and her eyes were total silver. Pale gray light burst from her neck, feet, and hands. She did look a sight. Fortunately only one person saw her. Hermione was down the hall trying to calm everyone, and Ron was the one stepping out of the train to see her. His eyes nearly burst from his head as he viewed to silvery vision in front of him. And as Spirit finished balancing the energies, Artemis smiled at her work and thought about how she wanted to look for her first day of school.  
  
Then she saw Ron. Smiling at him too, she went back to her hair and eye colour thoughts. She couldn't stay all silver. Air and Earth should rest near her soul. Besides, she didn't really want white hair from Air. The ones that didn't need the rest were Fire and Water, so she made her hair the same fiery red-orange it was originally but slightly longer, with a mix- blue colouring for her eyes.  
  
That done, she turned to Ron. "Hello. Is everyone ok?"  
  
Ron tried to get his voice back. He'd just seen somebody shine silver, then stay silver but stop shining, then turn her hair red and smile at him. And, as he just realized, she was HOT.  
  
Ron finally spoke. "'Arry got 'it on the 'ead wi somewone's trunk. Ginny fainted. 'Ermione's trying to calm people and find 'elp for 'Arry. I was sent to check on you."  
  
"Well, I'm fine. Let me see Harry."  
  
Brushing past the amazed Ron, she jumped into the carriage and looked for injuries. A nasty bruise was swelling behind his scar. He looked like he had a concussion or something. Artemis placed her hand on his head and called something purple out of a blue section in the back of her head. "Heal." She murmured, and as the purple light seeped through Harry's skull, his bruise faded till it was a healing yellow-green. He opened his eyes and sat up. "What- what happened?"  
  
Ron started to open his mouth, but Harry was looking at Artemis as she still had her hand on his forehead. Taking her hand away, she explained. "The train fell into an abyss. A wizard- we still don't know who- pulled us out. We'll get started again soon. You got hit hard on the head when we fell. A seventh year cast a healing spell and I was supposed to make sure it worked. You're fine. Hermione has gone up front. See if you can wake Ginny. I need to check something."  
  
Ignoring Ron's questioning gaze, she bounded from the train. Walking briskly, she reached the front and found the conductor being mobbed in the engine room of the locomotive. She yelled loudly, "MOVE!" and cast a small air spell to make the space between the people part. Walking up to the conductor, she pulled him to his feet from the fetal position he had assumed. Behind her, people struggled to get at him, but the air had become as dense as a solid and held them back.  
  
"Listen, there was something wrong. A wizard fixed the problem. Send Dumbledore a message saying that the Seven were saved by One. Understand?" Artemis whispered all this harshly at the man's ear. He nodded. "Ok, tell them everything's ok, the train is under control, and we will be at Hogwarts in three hours."  
  
"It'll take 4 and a half more, at least, ma'am."  
  
"None of this "ma'am" stuff. And don't worry; we'll be there by 6."  
  
He nodded once more and turned to the students. "Everything is OK, we had a problem, it's fixed, the train is under control, and we will be at Hogwarts in 3 hours." Revolving back to face Artemis, he found her gone. Suspecting she'd been a teacher in disguise or some sort, he went back to the engine room to get the train moving.  
  
Artemis had disappeared down the hallway. She had found the prefects and was saying that the conductor had told her to make sure they kept everyone under control. She knew that Ron and Hermione were prefects but they hadn't sat in the carriage, so there were no 6th year Griffindor prefects. It didn't matter, though. The other prefects were all too ready to be told what to do after that endless black.  
  
Artemis let a calming brown sensibility of Earth emanate from her as she walked through the train to the last compartment. Everyone became much more serene, and let the prefects usher them into carriages. By the time she got to the end of the train, it was moving, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there waiting for her.  
  
Taking no notice of their inquiring eyes, she simply stated, "3 more hours. Everything's good. I'm going to sleep. Make all the noise you want; I can sleep like the dead." Grinning evilly at Ron and Hermione, she dared them to say anything. A flare of Fire's mischief flashed as her eyes flickered red.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't quite dare.  
  
Curling up in a corner, Artemis went promptly to sleep. But not until she'd told the Earth to spin just a little faster.  
  
She wanted to arrive at her new school on schedule.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Love it? Think I'm the devil? Insane? Brilliant? Should be somewhere with nice soft padded walls? Tell me! But if you don't, that's ok. You'll get another chance next time round in 59 billion years. 


	6. Destiny Arriving

ME? Like ARTEMIS (aka Delta)?!?!?!  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Artemis slept on, Ron's thoughts were a jumble. *What was with all the silver? Bloody hell, what a lie! "A seventh year cast a healing spell"! Seventh year, my foot! And the wizard. . . I don't believe there WAS a wizard. I think she pulled us out. But she can't be more than. . .* looking at Delta- sorry, Artemis's face, he again saw that her age was undistinguishable. She could have been 13, but looking at her body. . . Ron compared Artemis to Hermione, secretly. Artemis looked more, well, developed than Hermione. Sure, Hermione had grown - Ron's surprise had been infinite - but Artemis looked strong and tough compared to Hermione's slight frame. So she could be 20, or older, even. But probably not. Ron guessed Artemis was 16 or 17, like them.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
The flash of pain, despair, endless knowledge: a world weary, tired expression that indicated she was ancient, had seen horrors Ron couldn't imagine.  
  
Then Artemis stirred slightly, and the look disappeared.  
  
Ron's age estimate was smashed, and his thoughts turned back into a shambles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry assumed that Ron was silent because of the closing stages of his flu. Little did he know what was going on in Ron's troubled mind. Turning to Hermione and Ginny, he broke the silence that had fallen and settled for the last 30 minutes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, and Harry could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I wish I had fainted like Ginny! So much black. . . all endless black. . ."  
  
Tears brimmed in the girl's eyes.  
  
"And then Artemis-"  
  
Ron's head shot up at the mention of Artemis's name. Seeing Hermione ready to tell Harry, he began to shake his head violently behind Harry's back. Hermione, seeing this, remembered the mocking look in Artemis's eyes before she went to sleep.  
  
iI dare you to tell./i  
  
Hermione hadn't dared then, and she didn't quite dare now. Harry noticed her hesitation, and Hermione used her noteworthy intellect to make up a story.  
  
"And the Artemis tried to make light, but it wouldn't work, and we heard someone yell "Levitate!" and the train turned sideways and we rose up. Then the train was lowered onto the tracks, and I went to find someone to find out what was going on." Hermione looked furtively at Ron while she said this. Ron just stared back.  
  
Ginny, meanwhile, looked ill. "The drop made me feel sick. And all that black. . . I thought I'd died, or something. It felt like Tom. . . You-Know- Who. . . Riddle, was taking my life away again. I- I don't feel well. I'm going to go like Artemis and go to sleep."  
  
Ginny did just that. The rocking of the train lulled her to sleep, head against the window.  
  
Hermione kept giving Ron looks, trying to get some information out of him. Ron avoided her gaze.  
  
In Harry's mind, he replayed the words he'd heard Ginny say: "I thought I'd died, or something. . ." Was that what had happened to Sirius? Had he seen black, all black? Sirius Black in an abyss of black. . .  
  
Harry shook away these morbid thoughts.  
  
There was more silence as Ginny slept (or at least lay with her eyes closed), Ron didn't speak because he was incomprehensible, Harry was trying to think less depressing thoughts, and Hermione went back to worrying about the next year at school.  
  
The witch with the trolley came, and asked them, in a rather shaky voice (though she tried to sound cheery), "What would you kids like?"  
  
Although they resented being called kids, Harry felt that chocolate would help the three conscious teens. Buying Ron, Hermione and himself a whole mound of chocolate, along with some Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, they settled down and a feeling of normality returned to the compartment.  
  
For the next two hours, they talked about their OWL's, (Hermione had managed to swing an O in everything accept Potions, in which she only managed an E. Ron got mostly E's, although he only got an A in Potions and Divination and an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry got the same as Ron, except he got an E in Divination.) they talked about their summers, they talked about their fears and apprehensions for the coming year.  
  
"They've given us a Lord Voldemort psychopath, a self-obsessed jerk, a werewolf - though Lupin wasn't bad - an imposter, and an accountant. What next?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Sthnape!" muttered Ron. "At the wrate we're goin'."  
  
"Ahh! The torture!" mocked Harry.  
  
"Shh! Dumbledore will get a good teacher, I'm sure."  
  
"As wong as they haven't made a miw- miwwl- million more decwrees!" groused Ron.  
  
The train went on, and, in three hours (as Artemis had said) the train came to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delta- sorry, ARTEMIS, had been awake for the last hour. She'd heard Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking, and stored what they said in her audio file. She 'saved' or remembered perfectly, nearly everything she'd ever heard. She 'stored' the memories away, or her telepathic abilities would start projecting the thoughts onto others, like B'Elanna and her dreams about her wrong-side-of-the-tracks lover on Voyager.  
  
She pretended to wake up as she felt the train slowing down.  
  
"Well, ya'll better get dressed. Don't want to show up in civvies!"  
  
"Civvies?"  
  
"Casual clothes." Seeing the odd looks on the youths faces, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "British." She grumbled, before turning to wake Ginny.  
  
"Common, we're almost there. Get changed."  
  
Ginny abruptly started to cry. "I dreamed I was somewhere black. . . and someone was laughing. . . evil laughter. . . oh it was horrible!" She threw herself on Artemis, sobbing into the front of her shirt. Whimpering, she said something the others couldn't hear.  
  
"Shh. . . don't worry, they're alive. . ." Artemis looked up and sharply changed from her kind tone to a brusque one. "Ya'll deaf? Get changed!"  
  
Hermione and Harry left in a hurry at the snap in her voice. Ron, however, bravely stepped back into the compartment.  
  
"What is she afraid of? Who does she think is dead?"  
  
Artemis considered him. Finally she answered "Your parents."  
  
Ron nodded, sat down across from the sniveling Ginny, and started to rub her back uncertainly.  
  
Soon after, Ginny stopped crying.  
  
"Get changed, both of you. We're practically there!"  
  
Ginny and Ron left the compartment.  
  
Ron thought, as he left, "How's Artemis getting changed?" But he knew better than to ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the Weasleys had left the compartment, Artemis waved her hand. A wall of water appeared, shimmering, in the air before her. It hardened to become a mirror. With another swoosh of her hand, Artemis was wearing black robes. *Too plain. . .* she muttered. Another swoosh, and the robes were deep midnight blue, the same colour as her pupils. *Much better.* The cape that was attached to the robes was thrown back to reveal her bare arms from cap sleeves down. Sucking the water back into her hand, she stood up and walked into the corridor. Hermione and Harry came up, Ron and Ginny soon afterwards.  
  
"What we all waiting for? Let's go!" Artemis grinned and motioned for Ginny to go back the way she had come. Everyone obeyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went towards the carriages. Hagrid was yelling over their heads, "First Years! First Years, over 'ere!"  
  
"You know, Ron sounds rather like Hagrid." Commented Ginny, back to her cheery self.  
  
"Sthut up, you!" Growled Ron. Turning around, he watched Artemis walk towards Hagrid.  
  
"Where you goin'?" He yelled.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Artemis gave one of her ironic grins. "I'm a first year, ain't I?"  
  
Harry and Hermione, who had looked back, raised their eyebrows. They'd assumed she was a Seventh year they hadn't met before.  
  
"HUH?" Yelled Harry into the dark.  
  
"You know, you guys don't ask the right QUESTIONS out here, do ya?" Artemis turned back and continued walking.  
  
Staring after her, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny became even more shocked when Hagrid yelled "ARTEMIS!!" and scooped the girl up in his arms in what can only be described as a bear hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a Random thought: The best revenge is success. 


	7. Sorting Changling

Just a Random Thought: You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're dead.  
  
Artemis disappeared into a boat, cuddled on Hagrid's lap. She had returned to Hogwarts numerous times over the month, and had become great friends with Hagrid, who seemed to recognize the girl's need to be. . . protected, in a way. Cared for. Hagrid yelled at the first-year filled boats to move, and the motley group set off across the chilled lake.  
  
Artemis, warm and snug in Hagrid's arms, nearly fell asleep again. *funny,* she thought, * a two-hour nap that I shouldn't have needed in the middle of the day, and it's barely 6:15 and I'm exhausted. . .* Then it clicked. She hadn't fully regenerated. She'd taken back energy, yes, but she had expelled so much of the 4 Elements that the 2 that hadn't been used hadn't been enough. Going into a sort of trance, a kind of half-awake state, she regained some energy by the time the boats had slipped into the sub-castle cave and touched shore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and the others were entering the Great Hall. Calling greetings to the people the four hadn't seen all summer, they took their places at Gryffindor table. Hermione's eyes immediately began to scan the high table.  
  
"Who ya looking for, Hermione?"  
  
Not even glancing at the questioning Ron, she answered irritably, "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, of course!"  
  
Ron shrugged and looked up at the high table along side her. "Well, Hagrid sits at the end, and he's with the first-years. . ."  
  
"And Artemis." Interjected Hermione.  
  
"And Artemis. That leaves two other seats. . ."  
  
The seat three to Dumbledore's right was empty, as was the one to his immediate left.  
  
"Snape's missing," noted Ron.  
  
"Maybe he's left?" offered Harry, who had now joined the pondering.  
  
"No such luck," sighed Ron as Snape entered from a side door. Beside him was a tall, tall African man in black robes with raven, blue-black hair. He was built in proportion to his height, which meant that his shoulders were broad and, seen from the back, he looked like the kind of person you didn't want to meet in a dark alley at night. However, his face was dark, with a wide, pleasant smile that gave him the air of someone friendly and easy to talk to. He tipped his head sideways, being half a head taller than Snape, to hear what he said.  
  
"Looks like we've found our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Harry liked the look of him immediately. So did Ron. Hermione thought he looked rather imposing, and said so.  
  
"Isn't he rather. . . tall?" She said in a small voice.  
  
True, the man must have been 6 foot 6 inches. But the trustworthy look on his face banished the ability to think of him in any way other than a good one.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione in amazement. "Tall? Well, he sure isn't vertically challenged!" looking back at the man, he hald-whispered in awe, "Bloody heck, the guy would make a brilliant Quidditch player! I'd watch the bludgers 24/7 if he was a beater on the other team!"  
  
Snape and the man took their seats, the new teacher beside Dumbledore, Snape three seats away from the Headmaster. Dumbledore leaned over and whispered in McGonagall's ear. She nodded and left the Hall by the side door.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. The Hall went silent.  
  
"Students, welcome back for what is sure to be another exciting year! I know you must all be famished-" as if in response to this, Ron's stomach growled loudly "-and wish to begin the feast. Therefore, let the Sorting commence before I disclose some. . . information." Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall entered the room, the first years behind her in a straight line. Artemis stood, a head taller than all of them, at the very end.  
  
The room filled with whispers. Right beside Harry, Neville hissed at Seamus. "There's no WAY she's 11!"  
  
"She's not." Ron buzzed at them. "We saw her on the train. We thought she was a Seventh-Year, or something. . ."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "No idea."  
  
Turning back towards the stage, they saw the a rip near the rim of the hat open.  
  
"You must heed the warning,  
  
I have given you before,  
  
I am made to separate,  
  
What should be 1 into 4.  
  
I regret that I do the job,  
  
And so horribly divide,  
  
But you must look beyond the boundaries,  
  
And see the good inside.  
  
Gryffindor the strong  
  
Ravenclaw the wise,  
  
Slytherine the clever,  
  
Hufflepuff the kind.  
  
All have different qualities,  
  
But within all the same,  
  
All belong to the same race,  
  
And therefore all unchanged.  
  
Evil brews beyond the walls,  
  
That shield us from Him,  
  
And we must join for good of all,  
  
To defeat Voldemort's sin.  
  
So follow the path of justice,  
  
Follow one and all,  
  
United we will stand,  
  
Divided we will fall.  
  
I will leave my warning here,  
  
But take a parting shot:  
  
Some are beyond salvation,  
  
But those in here are not."  
  
A shiver had run through the Hall at Voldemort's name, but now, silence followed this pronouncement.  
  
Then Artemis began to clap, slowly at first. Dumbledore and Hagrid joined in, to be followed by Ron, McGonagall, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and gradually the rest of the staff and the students were clapping for the hat.  
  
The clapping died away. McGonagall stood, and called out "Balhams, Judy!"  
  
The Sorting 'commenced' as Dumbledore would say. The first-years were separated from 1 into 4. Harry wondered if he had imagined it, but he thought that the hat seemed to say each word grudgingly. He didn't want to divide them. Or so it would seem.  
  
Finally, all the new ones had been sorted into their respective houses. Dumbledore stood up as McGonagall took her seat once more.  
  
"As you can see, we have a new addition to our school community. She's from Canada, and she will be joining the sixth-years. Her name is-"  
  
Here Dumbledore paused. Glancing at Artemis, he inquired, "Would you like to say it?"  
  
Artemis nodded. "Alexandra Robert Tryana Eve Manticori Inspiration Sarah Delta Andromeda." Bowing her head ever so slightly towards the assembled students, she added as an afterthought, "But Artemis will do."  
  
The students stared.  
  
Dumbledore gave his trademark serene smile and nodded towards the hat. "If you will, Artemis."  
  
Artemis walked forwards and sat on the stool. Just as the hat dropped over her eyes, Ron could've sworn he saw her wink. Then her eyes were hidden, and she was being Sorted.  
  
Long minutes past by. 2, then 3. 5. 6. 7 minutes. Sit in silence for 7 minutes and you will realize how long this is. At 7 minutes and 37 seconds, Artemis ground her teeth and grumbled, "Good Gatekeepers, I'm MISCHIEF for Guardian's sake!!!" Then the hat uttered what was unmistakably a scream.  
  
Dumbledore jumped up. The hat stopped screaming and started to talk in a voice an octave higher than usual. "Dumbledore, you haven't told me the truth! This girl. . ."  
  
Artemis ripped off the hat. "Be quiet, you idiot! Listen to me, will you?"  
  
Artemis jammed the hat back on her head and sat, frowning and concentrating, as Dumbledore stood, frozen, leaning forward over the high table. A minute passed. Then,  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
No-one clapped.  
  
Artemis took the hat off, stood up and, with a flourish, handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"Poor guy. Slightly psychologically scarred, but he'll be alright. . ." Giving one of her slightly mad grins, she turned, hopped of the stage and headed for the Gryffindor table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So. . . what ya'll think?!?!?  
  
Review. It's good for your health! (not to mention my ego. . .) 


	8. Feasting Oddities

Well, actually Josh, the poor Hat goes on to have serious issues later on in life due to the information and general muddle of incoherence in Delta's head. . . but that doesn't matter here!  
  
Yes, the song/poem thingy was my own. . . imagine the Hat saying it or say it out loud and it sounds better!  
  
Since I am now off school, I plan to spit out a chapter a day (excluding Christmas) (actually, I take that back. Knowing what happened last year, you may get three chapters on the 25th. . .) Anyway, one chapter a day, for three weeks. . . *counts on fingers* Ok, this is either going to be a reeeeaaaallly long story or. . . a really long story. There's going to be, like, 30 chapters! Joy to the world!  
  
Now, let the chapter-uh-commence!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis sat beside Ron. "So, what ya'll think of that?"  
  
Ron gaped.  
  
"You ain't a fish, Ronnikiens." Grinned Artemis. Ron looked indignant and closed his mouth.  
  
"How you know-"  
  
"Just because the twins are gone, doesn't mean that this school isn't going to see a LOT of mischief. . ."  
  
"Is that what you meant by 'I'm MISCHIEF, for Guardian's sake!'?"  
  
Artemis avoided the question and looked back to the stage. Dumbledore had put the hat on his head and was nodding, obviously conversing with the hat. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the 6th-years looked up just in time to see Dumbledore reach up fast to take the Hat off his head. He slowed down as he pulled it off, and tried to cover it by his serene smile, but he looked distinctly ruffled for a few seconds there. Then he smiled, gave the hat to McGonagall, and turned back to the students.  
  
"Now that we've had our little scare for today-" Scare was right. The sound of the Hat's scream still echoed in the ears, and many were looking fearfully at Artemis (who expertly ignored it all) "-I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who will be joining us for overseas, and will be here for the first half of the year. Please give a Hogwarts welcome to Professor Torquil."  
  
The Hall began to clap, but Artemis's head snapped back at the name. "And just when you've thought you've seen it all. . ." she muttered, before glaring at the ceiling. "Ha ha, very funny!"  
  
Growling and ignoring the looks the Gryffindor's were giving her, she looked back at the teacher and, quite unexpectedly, laughed. Very very hard. She kept laughing, even though she almost fell off her part of the bench.  
  
"Good gatekeepers, this- this- oh, this takes all!"  
  
Trying to regain her composure, (remember, trying indicates lack of success) she sat up and managed to contain her raucous laughter into silent giggles.  
  
Professor Torquil had been looking at her with a leviathan smile on his face. When Artemis sat up, he waved. She nearly lost her control, then simply waved back.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Hermione curiously. "You sounded like you were going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"Good Lordie, girly, I can't hurt myself!" Another semi-mad grin escaped her lips. Then (for the naughty naughty kiddies had been ignoring Dumbledore the Great) they heard three words: "Levi domons abre!" and their dinner appeared on the table.  
  
Artemis and Ron gave identical hungry wolf grins before diving in. Since Harry was the only one sitting across from them, only he saw the flash of similarity. Actually, no. It wasn't that Artemis was similar to Ron, but she was similar to someone. . . Ron was similar to, maybe? Harry got confused, and when the smell of beef pie reached his nose he abandoned his reasoning and followed Artemis and Ron's example.  
  
Artemis took a beef pie, too, along with numerous other things. Then she looked around and said "No steak! What was Dumbledore thinking!" With that, she reached through the table a pulled up a plate with at least 10 juicy top sirloins on it, and another heaping with fries. Giving a wry grin, she took a steak and a handful of fries. Offering the plate to Ron, he took one without comment. After the silver incident, little phased him. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before Harry took one with his fork and Hermione declined.  
  
"I'm thinking of going vegetarian. . ."  
  
At this, Artemis ogled at her in shock. "Are you JOKING? Because that's not funny! Don't go veggie, girly, it'll kill you."  
  
Hermione looked haughty. "I happen to know that vegetarian diets are quite healthy!"  
  
"Yes, but being a growing girl who could use to grow a little more. . ." giving a calculating glance to Hermione's frail figure, Artemis shrugged. "All I'm sayin' is that meat is good for you! There's protein in meat you won't get anywhere else. And veggie diets can be nutrient deficient if handled improperly."  
  
Hermione glared at the girl, who looked impassively back. "Girly, I've stared down Kathryn Janeway. You got nothing on her."  
  
Impulsively reaching across the table to pat Hermione's head, Artemis gave her a consoling smile. "Aww, don't look so angry. I'm just telling the truth."  
  
Then she turned back to her meal and gobbled as fast as Ron, who had missed the whole thing. Only Harry realized how close Artemis had come to making Hermione very angry indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the feast with desert ended (Artemis had called up something called a 'brownie sundae' from the middle of the table, which Ron had immediately wanted and Artemis had obliged) Dumbledore stood up once more.  
  
"Now that we are all fed and watered, I'd like to tell you a few new rules: For one thing, exiting the school itself without teacher accompaniment is not allowed. Most of the decrees issued last year have been revoked, and that means that 'clubs, groups, and meetings' are now allowed again." Here Dumbledore paused. "The eastern tower is off limits. Astronomy classes will be limited to the north and west towers. In addition, I would remind you that there is no entering the forbidden forest. However, I doubt that will be a problem this year. . ." Dumbledore's eyes gave a small smile as he said this.  
  
However, as if in response to this, the doors to the Great Hall opened wide enough to admit two tall, smiling figures with very red hair.  
  
"I knew it. . ." Artemis smiled wickedly.  
  
"Hello, professor!" Called out Fred Weasley.  
  
"Where should we put our trunks?" his twin added.  
  
The Hall erupted.  
  
In the pandemonium of people jumping to congratulate the twins on their spectacular leave from the year before, Harry noticed Artemis slip down the aisle. Dumbledore's wand went off with a crack and blue sparks, and this was the only reason Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Artemis hug both twins fiercely.  
  
"Good Guardians, I almost thought you wouldn't come!" Artemis's voice rang over the Hall.  
  
"Artemis, there will be plenty of time for greetings later. Please take your seat!" McGonagall tried to reprimand but it was lost a little on Artemis's effervescent personality.  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Ah, welcome back, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Turning back to the students, he announced "The Weasleys are here for the year to study and experiment, among other reasons. I am told to announce that anyone who is willing to test certain. . .confectionary items should sign up on the sheet on the Entrance Hall notice board."  
  
Turning to the Weasleys, he motioned them to take a seat. "Stay with Artemis after the feast. Professor Torquil will show you to your rooms." Addressing the school as a whole, Dumbledore concluded with "Off to bed now! I'm sure you are all very tired."  
  
The tables stood up to follow prefects as they everyone left the hall, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Artemis behind.  
  
"Why are you back?"  
  
"What's these 'other reasons'?"  
  
"Nice to see you!"  
  
"Good Gatekeepers, this school'll never know what hit em!!"  
  
The twins smiled at everyone but answered no questions. "I just want to go to BED!" Yawned George, laying his head down on the table.  
  
"I'm with you there!"  
  
"Out! Out! Up to your common rooms, the lot of you!" Professor Torquil stood over them, grinning hugely.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry turned and, with one last 'Good night!' left the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to Diana Wynne Jones, I stole a name!  
  
Word to the Wise: If you see a bomb technician running very fast, do the same. 


	9. Unknowable Randomness

I lied. Two chapters today.  
  
You know how I never do disclaimers anymore? I figure they're pointless and false anyways. Cause although people HERE don't believe Harry and the rest are real, they are somewhere, and therefore they don't belong to anyone.  
  
Also, who's actually going to believe I made these characters up when J. K. Rowling is now the richest author EVER? Don't be stupid people.  
  
Don't forget: She DID give her consent for us to use her characters. . .!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore came down to Professor Torquil, who grinned down at Artemis. "What was so funny, young lady?"  
  
Stifling a grin, Artemis replied "I knew someone named Torquil. . . he was the 5th child of 7 siblings who all wanted to rule the world."  
  
"Did this 'Torquil' want to rule the world too?"  
  
"No, just farm music, stores and sports. But none of them succeeded. The three older one's were put in a rocket and blasted off to. . . Caldius Prime, I think. Or something like that."  
  
Dumbledore had an odd look on his face, and he turned to talk to Torquil in a low voice. In the meantime, Fred stared at Artemis.  
  
"You really get around, don't you, kiddo?"  
  
George chimed in, "Ya! You turn up in our first year, hang around for Christmas Break, then disappear! And we only heard from you 3 weeks ago!"  
  
"Why'd you want us here so bad, anyways?"  
  
Giving a wry glance at Torquil, she leaned into Fred's ear and whispered, "Who else to make Snape and Filch's lives hell?"  
  
Fred and George grinned evilly. The pure mischief radiating from them was only matched by Artemis's identical smile.  
  
"Besides," she said in a normal voice, all too aware of Torquil and Dumbledore now watching, "This is a great place to make more 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'!"  
  
Standing up, she turned to Torquil. "Where to?"  
  
"Well, this is the problem. I assume the brothers want to stay together?"  
  
The Weasley twins nodded fervently.  
  
"So, we can put you, Artemis, in the girls' dorm in Gryffindor tower. It'll be a little crowded, but-"  
  
"Not meaning to sound picky, but, do I have to?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "We will have to put the Weasley twins in the Room of Requirement, most likely. There isn't really anywhere else to put you, unless you know. . ."  
  
"Oh, but I do! Can't we use the Unknowable Passages? Aren't there rooms as well?"  
  
"There are, my dear. Or supposedly. I don't know where they are." Dumbledore looked into the distance. "My greatest fear. . ."  
  
"Well, I know."  
  
Dumbledore stared at her. "I would doubt you. But after what the Hat said. . ."  
  
The twins stared at Dumbledore and Artemis. "What ARE you talking about?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to Torquil. "I suppose we shan't need you after all. This is, I'm sorry to say, highly classified. If this girl knows what she says she knows. . ."  
  
Torquil nodded. "Of course, I understand!" He turned and strode out of the hall.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Artemis to sit down beside the twins and he himself sat on the Hufflepuff bench across the aisle.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"There are a lot of things I know. I could explain, but I'm a) not allowed and b) it would take a loooong time. So suffice it to say, I know where the Unknowable Passages are."  
  
"What are these, 'Unknowable Passages?" inquired Fred.  
  
"Ya, I thought Fred and I found all the secret passages in this school. I mean, the mara-" Fred elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Er. . . ya. I thought we found them all."  
  
"You can't find these. It's impossible. Unless you know where they are, and that they exist, you can't find them. Someone has to tell you." Artemis looked Dumbledore square in the eye, even though she was talking to the twins. "They were built by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, years ago, when Hogwarts was founded. They wanted a way to sneak around the school without Gryffindor and Slytherine knowing. You know, girl stuff. They also built rooms, so that they could stay away if Gryffindor and Slytherine were arguing, or so they could do some stuff by themselves. Only one record was ever found of the passages existence, Ravenclaw's diary. And Ravenclaw didn't say where the entrance, or entrances, were. So when Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff died, the secret died with them. Many people have tried to find the passages, as many tried to find the Chamber of Secrets." Pausing for breath, she glanced at the twins. "And I know where they are."  
  
"How?" Questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"I just do. And if I'm to do my job, you'll have to trust me on that." Here, she turned her Janeway glare on Dumbledore. Most would say this was a very unwise move.  
  
However, "Fair enough." Was Dumbledore's only reply.  
  
George looked thoughtful. "So, somehow, there are all these passages and rooms in the walls of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep. And in other places too. It's really quite funny. . . Well, if you'll let us live there, Dumbledore, I can show the three of you. I'm sure the Weasley twins can be trusted. . ."  
  
Dumbledore considered. "I would greatly appreciate the knowledge of the Unknowable Passages." He said finally. "So I will allow you three to live in them. Now please, lead on, Artemis."  
  
The girl stood and walked out into the hall, followed by the twins and Headmaster. The twins trunks were neatly tucked in a corner, and they went to pick them up. Before Dumbledore could get his wand out to make them levitate, Artemis waved her hand and they lifted off the floor. "Common, I'm tired!"  
  
Up the stairs, to the 5th floor, along the third corridor, to the base of the south tower. Up to the 7th floor. There was a bare stretch of wall here, and Artemis drew a line on the bricks four up from the floor with her hand. She muttered, "Unknowable opening 5, grant me passage."  
  
The whole wall lifted up, and although beyond it should have been a seven story drop to the ground, instead there was a stairway that looked like it hugged the wall around the tower. "Up we go!" Artemis cheered, and the four walked up, followed by the eerily floating trunks, around the south tower. When they got to the top, there was a circular room that looked rather like the common room, but with two cozy fires and a low ceiling. There were sofas in front of each fire, and a circle of three armchairs around a middle table. There were two windows, both bays, perpendicular to the fireplaces. They had window seats, and looked perfect for reading. However, there were only two because the walls were lined with bookshelves. Books upon books, small turning tables full of them, all the walls filled with them, books of every kind. Artemis sighed.  
  
"One of my favorite rooms, this one."  
  
"Where are we in relation to the castle?" queried Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, if you were on top of the south tower, we'd be over your head."  
  
"That's not possible!" exclaimed Fred, looking around the cozy room.  
  
"Yes, actually, it is. Remember, there IS magic that doesn't pertain to jokes and pranks, Mr. Weasley. However, I too am impressed." Dumbledore looked around. "Is this the only place 'Unknowable Opening 5' goes to?  
  
Artemis grinned. "Oh no. Here's the best part." Walking between the close- set armchairs, she lifted up the table and with it, a part of the floor. Underneath, the twins (who had squeezed in beside Artemis) could see a spiraling slide.  
  
"It goes straight down!" exclaimed George, sounding exactly like his brother.  
  
"Move you guys, so Professor Dumbledore can see."  
  
Dumbledore peered down. "I don't understand. . ."  
  
"You can stand right in this thing and you won't know. But now that you do, every time you step on the top of the south tower you'll see this thing in the middle." Artemis grinned. "And that's only the beginning. . ."  
  
Dumbledore backed out of the armchair circle. "Well, ladies first."  
  
"Will you be ok, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine." The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I haven't slid down one of these since I was 10. . ."  
  
Artemis grinned at the twins and jumped down the slide. George was right behind her, feet touching her back. Only two turns round, she placed her hands on the glass on her left and the pole on her right and stopped herself, along with George, Fred, and, inexorably, Dumbledore. "Look. See? Right in the middle of the tower."  
  
It was an interesting feeling, sitting in the middle of the air looking out at a view from the top of a tower.  
  
Then the view was gone, as Artemis let her hands go and George's feet moved forwards.  
  
Sliding round and round and round, they got dizzy and went down three stories before being shot out of the end, through what was a ceiling, to land in a pool of pillows and cushions.  
  
"Bloody heck, you could have some wicked pillow fights in here!" Fred said, looking around. The Headmaster was sprawled, rather undignified, in the middle of the pool. He was laughing.  
  
"What a ride! I'd forgotten how fun those were!"  
  
Trying to sit up, and failing, the Headmaster entreated Artemis to help. She gracefully made the air pick him up and set him gently on the floor.  
  
"So, what's this room?"  
  
"Well, the room we just left was the Reading Room, obviously. This one is the Fun Room. See, the games along the walls? And if you pull on that-" she pointed to a rope in the ceiling- "You'll be transported back to the reading room and you can slide again!" Giving a playful grin, she added enthusiastically, "They thought of EVERYTHING. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sometimes let students in here. And they'd play here themselves. Pity, all these great rooms and passages, just forgotten."  
  
Artemis got out of the pillow-pit and went to a door in the wall. "Common!" She said, as effervescently as before.  
  
They were led through a complex pattern of stairs, passages, rooms, openings, and panels which they couldn't even begin to remember. The complicated thing came with the fact that there were hidden passages and doorways within the secret passages and doorways. And there were openings in, quite literally, every single part of the castle. There was even one in the 6th year boys' bedroom in Gryffindor. They passed rooms, but only went in one more, the Watching Room. It was situated right on top of the castle, and had a brilliant view over all Hogwarts grounds. It was all glass. There was one trapeze-swing thing in the hanging from the middle of the ceiling, where you could sit and feel like you were floating. You got there in an elevator-like contraption, and there was a panel in the room. You could go to all four common rooms using this panel, and if you pressed the right button, all the walls turned into things like Muggle TV screens, showing any view in the castle you wanted. But Artemis only showed them this with the example of the empty Entrance Hall, refusing to give them the password on the grounds of "I can just see you two (guess who) spying on some girl in the shower!" to which she received the indignant and attempted innocence of "Who, us?"  
  
They left the room heading for the Headmaster's office. As the elevator acted like something from a Dahl book and flew them there, Artemis warned the twins.  
  
"The main thing is, Gred and Forge, that you won't be able to get out until I teach you all the ways around. You'll have to stick with me." Here she punched 'Forge' playfully on the arm. "Ah, here we are!"  
  
Exiting the elevator, Artemis ushered the Headmaster out. "I'll make a plan of the 5 "main" entrances. Not everything is interconnected, but you'll get to all except one place with those. Also, can the twins and I have the day off? I'm jet-lagged, and exhausted after the attempt on the train today. And I want to teach the twins at least a bit of the way around."  
  
"You may take the day off, of course. But about the train attempt-"  
  
"It was Voldemort, and it took a lot of power to get us out of there. I had to reverse gravity, expel the evilness in the darkness, and use air to lift us."  
  
"I'm sure everyone is greatly thankful, even if they don't know who did it."  
  
"They all think it was 'some wizard'." Artemis grinned. "May we go?"  
  
The twins, who had been silent throughout this odd exchange, hoped they could. After all the odd adventures, with the trunks lurking behind their heads, they wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"Yes of course. But Artemis?"  
  
The girl stopped, half way to the wall that opened onto the elevator where the twins waited. "Yes?"  
  
"Which passages will I not be able to access?"  
  
"The ones where our rooms are, sir!" Giving a mischievous grin, she hopped into the elevator and the wall closed.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "That girl will be the death of me." He muttered before turning in himself with much in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went into their respective bedrooms after entering the Common Room and saying goodnight (password was 'Lightpulse', a kind of plant that glows softly). They all fell asleep quickly.  
  
Harry's last thought was: "Meeting Artemis sure was interesting. . ."  
  
Hermione's last thought was: "Meeting Artemis sure was interesting. . ."  
  
Ginny's last thought was: "Meeting Artemis sure was interesting. . ."  
  
Ron's last thought was: "Bloody hell, that girl's hot!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred turned to Artemis. "Where're our rooms?"  
  
"Well, since I wanted us to be in the only place Dumbledore couldn't access, or at least wouldn't realize he could access, there's a place called the 'Random Bedroom'. There's usually three beds, and they change, as does everything else. It's great."  
  
"Where does it lead to? Like, how do we get there without using the elevator, since you're the only one who can use it?"  
  
"Here's the great thing." Artemis said in a sinister tone. "I don't know if you ever noticed, but right beside the Gryffindor tower there's this bridge, connecting two parts of the castle. However, you can't get to this bridge unless you know about the Unknowable Passages. So it connects our room with the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. You just give the Fat Lady a different password.  
  
Ron goggled. "You're KIDDING?!"  
  
"Nope! You seem like you're just entering the Common Room and boom, you step onto this bridge, walk over to the Random Bedroom, and voila! And there're two more rooms right beside it, the Random Room and the Random Room of Requirement."  
  
"Is that the same as the room Ron talked about?"  
  
"No, because it'll give you what you need, but not necessarily what you were thinking of. For example, you want a place to study. But you also need to go to the bathroom and are hungry. So you might get a library, a desk, a huge, fancy bathroom or a stocked pantry. And the Random Room is just that. Random. You never know WHAT you're going to get if you walk in there!"  
  
George shook his head. "Artemis, I must admit. You are brilliant."  
  
"Why thank you!" Artemis tried, and didn't quite succeed, at looking modest as the two twins hugged her. She blushed as well.  
  
The elevator opened in the form of a portrait outside the Fat Lady and the joint entrance. Tapping the snoring Fat Lady on the shoulder, she whispered the password.  
  
"Hey Lady? Password Theta."  
  
"That's not the password!" Grumbled the Fat Lady in her half-awake state. "At least. . . oh. It is. Sorry." And the painting swung open to reveal a covered walkway leading to a circular landing and three doors.  
  
"Bullseye." The three muttered at the same time. Grinning at each other, they stepped in as the portrait closed, with a final sort of snap, behind them and the floating trunks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a Random Thought: What would we do without rhetorical questions? 


	10. Identical Hilarity

*is distinctly ruffled* WELL then. . . *thumbs nose at Voyager Reader* jerk? HA! If only he knew. . .  
  
Yes, the Voyager Quotes thing isn't fiction but, if, like me, you believe Dimensional Theory then there IS NO FICTION! HELLO! JUST BECAUSE IT IS ON TV DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T REAL!  
  
Ok. Now that I've had my little spaz, back to the story. . . I went and saw LOTR: The Return of the King yesterday (absolutely brilliant movie) and that would be why I haven't written. Sorry Guardian Dimension!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The twins and Artemis stood in the circular space, staring at the three mahogany doors. To the left, a gold plate with black letters proclaimed the room beyond that door the "Random Room". The one on the right had a gold plate with green letters, saying "Random Room of Requirement." And lastly, the middle door's good plate declared in red letters "Random Bedroom".  
  
Taking a deep breath, an exhausted Artemis leaned forward and opened the middle door.  
  
It opened onto a plain room, with blue-green walls and bunk beds. Very odd bunk beds. Three high, the lowest was on the right, the middle one in the, well, middle, and the highest one suspended on the left. There was a door on the right opening onto a plain bathroom with a shower and wardrobe- bureau things, painted white, under the top two beds.  
  
The beds themselves had blue-green-white striped sheets, one white pillow and one green per bed.  
  
Artemis took this all in with expert eyes in 2 seconds. Looking back at the Weasleys, she closed the door and set the trunks down in the corner.  
  
"Stop gaping, will you? I'm tired!"  
  
Fred closed his mouth and looked at George. "Our hair colour clashes with the walls." He complained.  
  
"Since when did you turn colour-conscious? Besides, it'll be different in the morning."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"RANDOM bedroom. It'll change at random times. Brilliant, eh?"  
  
"Too much information to contemplate. Must. . .Sleep. . ." George fell on the lower bed.  
  
"Nice to know you want that one, Georgie, cause I'm taking the top-" Fred cut off. Artemis was already there, in green Pj's with a short sleeve white top, sitting on the top duvet.  
  
"Too slow, 'Fredie'."  
  
Artemis lay down, and Fred jumped into his bed. Neither twin bothered to change his clothes.  
  
"Hey, you mind if I make it real dark?" Artemis paused. "Wait, take that back. Stupid question." Only Fred heard her, George was already asleep. The place went black, as black as the abyss they'd fallen into, only half a shade lighter.  
  
Within seconds, the three teens were sleeping soundly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear, crisp fall air wafting through the half-open window in the 6th-year Gryffindor boys tower. Ron and Harry woke to find Seamus and Dean already up.  
  
"Come on, you two! We've got to get down to breakfast!" Dean pestered.  
  
"Yeah, someone wake up Neville!" Seamus said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.  
  
Harry and Ron shook Neville awake ("I'm up, mom!"), got dressed quickly and went down into the Common Room to find Hermione and Ginny waiting.  
  
"I want to go see Fred and George, find out where they're staying. . ." Ginny started, before being interrupted by Ron.  
  
"They aren't just here to make more Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, you know. They're also here to take their NEWTs. I heard Mum talking to Dad about it. Dad said that if he'd been there under Umbridge he'd have left too. And Mum said she didn't care who taught, as long as her sons learned proper skills."  
  
Hermione looked more approving. "Well, they should have stuck it out, you know."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a spoil-sport, Hermione!" Harry mock chided as the group left the Common Room. Stepping out, they were brought up short by the sight of three people, all with bright red hair, wrestling in the middle of the hallway.  
  
You couldn't see their faces, because of the general amount of movement, but Ron and Ginny knew immediately who the taller two were.  
  
The shorter one grabbed one of the tall persons in a headlock, which lasted about 2 seconds before the two were jumped by the third person. The short one let the tall one out of the headlock and the two tall ones immediately jumped on her/him.  
  
The shorter one, with redder hair than the others, gave a triumphant "HA!" and Fred and George Weasley flew up and stayed there, floating, upside down.  
  
Artemis walked underneath the two of them, thumbing her nose at them. Turning to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny she bowed, and as she went down, so did the Weasley twins. Landing sprawled on the floor, all five teens standing couldn't help but laugh at them.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"You try wrestling that maniac."  
  
"Why were we, anyway, Fred?"  
  
"Can't remember. Something about breakfast and random rooms."  
  
"I'm HUNGRY!" said Artemis. "And I can't believe you're not."  
  
"Oh, we're STARVING, aren't we George?"  
  
"Absolutely famished." Said George, standing up.  
  
"Good to know. Anyways, good morning Ron, Hermione, Ginny. . . and, er. . . Harry? Yeah, good morning Harry. You guys going to eat anything? Come on, breakfast's almost done!"  
  
Turning, the seven of them walked down the hall, Ginny, Harry and Ron still yawing.  
  
"Nothing like a good wrestle to wake up the senses, eh, George?" Commented Fred after seeing Ron's tonsils for the 8th time.  
  
"Nope. Especially when you're wrestling a master. By the way, Artemis, you cheated."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Using magic in a wrestling match is not allowed!"  
  
"Ah, but that wasn't magic, per say. . ."  
  
Ginny interrupted the banter. "Fred, George, where you two staying?"  
  
"With Artemis here." Answered Fred, slapping Artemis on the shoulder. "She found us some rooms, they were going to put us with the Slytherines!"  
  
"Like hell they were. Where really?" Asked Harry.  
  
"The Room of Requirement."  
  
"You're in the Room of Requirement?!"  
  
"No, we were GOING to be, then Artemis- well, there were some unused rooms in the school Dumbledore didn't know about."  
  
"I can't believe that! Dumbledore knows this school inside-out." Protested Hermione.  
  
"He does now. . ." Artemis grinned wickedly. "Anyways, we're here, and I for one want some bacon."  
  
As the group entered the Great Hall for breakfast, some of the people looked up, and whispered and pointed to Artemis and the twins. It was here that Harry saw Draco Malfoy for the first time that year.  
  
"Who would you be?" Malfoy had strolled across the hall to stand in front of Artemis, at the front of the group.  
  
"They said my name last night, didn't they, Draco?" Was Artemis's sardonic reply.  
  
Malfoy looked perturbed for a second, then "How do you know my name? Oh, no doubt Potter here has warned you to stay away from me, hasn't he?"  
  
Harry glared at Draco with a vengeance. "I haven't. But now that I think about it. . ."  
  
"Well Potter, I'm surprised you're here. Managed to pass your OWL's? Shocking, isn't it?"  
  
Harry nearly punched Malfoy then and there, in the doorway, with 7 teachers within view. Artemis stopped him by putting up her hand.  
  
"Now now, boys, no fighting. That would be my job, if you please. What would you like, Draco? Besides to insult Harry, I mean." Artemis looked highly amused.  
  
"I would like to get to know you." Responded Draco, trying to sound offhand.  
  
On either side of her, the twins tensed up. You could feel their anger rising. However, Artemis simply smiled, even more entertained than before.  
  
"Oh, this is brilliant. Are you, hitting on me, Draco?"  
  
Draco's mind buzzed. He had been intrigued by this girl. Whatever was in her head had made the Hat scream, and Draco strongly suspected that the aforementioned Hat had wanted to put her in Slytherine, but had been talked out of it, somehow. But Draco wasn't stupid, and he knew that Artemis was mocking him. The amusement in Hermione and Ginny's eyes was evident.  
  
"More like, welcoming you to Hogwarts." Replied the youth, trying to retain his composure.  
  
"Well, I appreciate the gesture, but I'm afraid I'm famished, as George Weasley would say, and therefore would like to eat. But I'll talk to you later, deal?"  
  
Draco Malfoy was amazed. He'd thought the girl would brush him off. But since she hadn't. . . "Sure!" Was his trying-to-not-sound-enthusiastic-but- definitely-not-succeeding reply. Then he turned and walked back to Slytherine table, amid jitters from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.  
  
"You guys. . . just go eat, ok?" Artemis's face seemed to be waging a war. "Excuse me!" She said, before turning back into the Entrance Hall. Once there, she cast some sort of silencing spell and proceeded to fall over in a fit of hilarity. However, she then proceeded to float up into the air, rolling over in somersaults and cartwheels. Then, after about 2 minutes of this, she began to sink down.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Fred. He and George hadn't gone to eat breakfast, figuring they had all day, and had only urged the others to go eat because classes started in twenty minutes.  
  
"Dunno." Responded George.  
  
Artemis landed on the floor, picked herself up, and shook the hair out of her eyes. Removing the silencing spell, she walked over to the boys and looked at them, very carefully. They were about 5 foot 10, each of them, so not amazingly tall, and broad across the shoulders, much like herself. (Remember, the twins are like their mother and Charlie, i.e. Stocky rather than lanky.) The three had about the same build, and all had the same sparkle of mischief in their eyes. The twins eyes were a brilliant blue- green, and their mops of red-orange hair were eternally unkempt. Artemis's appearance was changeable, of course, but after looking at the twins her eyes became the same shade of teal-turquoise, he hair got a little orange- ier and became short and tousled to match the twins unique look. Her skin paled slightly and more freckled, and soon she looked exactly like a female version of Fred or George.  
  
Under Artemis's calculated gaze (calculated! Ha ha!), they had been a little unnerved. Then when she'd started to change, the two had been wondering, unsettled and finally down-right scared to see someone who could have been their sister in front of them.  
  
Artemis reached up and ran her hands down the outside of each Weasley jaw. It was an odd moment, but a peaceful one. Then the twins heard a noise behind them and whipped around. A group of Ravenclaws were coming out of the Great Hall. Nothing major. They ignored the twins and headed for classes. Turning back, Fred and George saw that Artemis's hair was the same deep shade of red, her skin was tanned and her eyes were dark blues and grays.  
  
"Let's get food from the Room of Requirement, ok?"  
  
"Check." Said Fred and George, and the three left the Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So... er... yeah...  
  
Review. Please. 


	11. Teaching Antievil

Lenora: Artemis/Delta laughs a lot of the time because of the irony of it all. Come on, if Draco Malfoy hit on me, I'd laugh pretty hard myself. Especially if I was about 78 years old when that happened. (Remember, Delta's hopping means she's a lot older than she looks.) And then there's the fact that Delta/Artemis is pretty random, and if she wants to laugh. . . why stop her?  
  
Thanks be to the two of you, Lenora and Guardian Dimension, for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next two months, things were fairly routine at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherines, as usual, Hufflepuff joined them for Herbology and Transfiguration, and Hermione was with Ravenclaw for Arithmancy. Both Harry and Ron had dropped Divination, figuring it was a pointless subject, and the two took up Ancient Runes instead, at Hermione's urging.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was truly enjoyable now, with Professor Torquil. For the first class, he'd swept in, looked at them imposingly, and - after bending over to pick up the attendance sheet - bumped his head on the chandelier.  
  
That first class had been on the second day, and therefore Artemis had been in the class. Although she visibly tried to suppress her amusement, it was to no avail and the girl fell of her chair. Which, of course, in turn led to the rest of the class bursting out in laughter at her, and the worried air that had hung over the class was broken.  
  
Torquil reviewed the past work, and began the year (after the laughing festival) with a small speech:  
  
"You haven't had the best luck with teachers, I believe. A follower of the Dark Lord, a man who has lost his memory, a werewolf, a charlatan, and a woman who worked for the ministry and was an. . . accountant, I believe? In any case, you have studied magical creatures, curses, and plenty of Defense Against the Dark Arts theory, and therefore you need to work on your hexes and jinxes. . . after a short review. I am supposed to be showing you curses this year, but since you've already been exposed to them, after the hexes and jinxes we will go onto the Patronus Charm and the Lalita Hadono Charm. So, get out your wands, and show me what you all can do!"  
  
There had been confusion over the Lalita Hadono Charm, no-one had heard of it except. . . that's right, Artemis. After raising her hand, she inquired, "Excuse me, Professor, but are you, allowed, to teach us the Lalita Hadono Charm?"  
  
"I have been granted special permission by Dumbledore."  
  
"But you don't need to."  
  
"Both he and I feel you need to know it."  
  
"Well then, be prepared for accidents." Artemis's voice had been icy. "There are only two people in this class who will show any mastery at all, and I believe you should ask Dumbledore to reconsider."  
  
At this, Torquil's eyes gleamed. "I am the one teaching this class, not you, young lady. And as I presume that, as a teacher, I know better this charm than you. I would advise you to show me what you have learned, this being your first year. You probably have much to catch up on. You were home schooled, I believe?"  
  
"No. . . I had no idea I had magic until July 31st. However, I have been. . . brushing up on my skills. What would you like me to show you?" Her voice was curt and offhand.  
  
"Have you been tested for skills by any other teachers?"  
  
"I had work to do yesterday, Dumbledore excused me from class."  
  
"Right then, I'll ask you things myself. If you don't mind, Summoning Charm."  
  
Neville zoomed across the room and landed on Artemis's desk. "That good for you?"  
  
Needless to say, the rest of that first class was interesting, to say the least. Torquil began throwing charm names at Artemis, and she responded flamboyantly every time.  
  
"Repelling Charm!" Neville stopped inches away from the wall.  
  
"Impediment Jinx!" "On what?" "Mr. Potter, run outside, if you will." Harry did what he was asked. He didn't even get to the door before he felt himself slow and stop.  
  
Artemis cocked her head in that way of hers. "I'd yawn, but I don't want to seem disrespectful."  
  
Torquil's eyes continued to gleam eerily. "Jelly-Legs Jinx!" He fell to the ground. "Shield Charm!" A blue bubble appeared around Artemis.  
  
More jinxes, curses, and counter-curses. Then, "Imperius Curse!"  
  
Artemis paused for a second. "I didn't think so-" Torquil stopped mid- sentence. Artemis turned around, and everyone's head suddenly felt lighter. Some recognized it from when Moody had put the Imperius Curse on them before. Only one had been able to resist then, but this time Harry couldn't seem to find that little voice telling him that standing on his desk and singing O Canada was stupid. In seconds, the whole class had done exactly that: climbed up on their desks and sang O Canada. After the song was done, the students and Torquil sat back down, shaking their heads and looking bewildered.  
  
Torquil eyes looked like water as he stared at the girl "Askaban for that, you know."  
  
"Really? Even though you ASKED me too?"  
  
"No student can do that!"  
  
"I am not your average student." Artemis hesitated for a second. "Aren't you going to teach the class now, Professor Torquil?"  
  
And to their surprise, the teacher laughed, and told Artemis to sit down. "Now, let's hope the rest of you are as impressive as Artemis here and I may not have to teach much!"  
  
The first two months had flown by. Artemis had impressed all the teachers except McGonagall, who seemed to know what to expect. She had simply asked Artemis what the highest level of magic she could do was, and Artemis had gone into her office and the two had appeared, minutes later, and the lesson had begun.  
  
There had been some odd spots, such as the Weasley twins turning up (twice, actually) in the middle of classes, looking sheepish, and asking if they could talk to Artemis. The second time, Ron had been near the door and could have sworn that Fred (or George) said that they were lost. However, soon Hallowe'en upon them, and the Great Hall was, as usual, decorated to distinction. However, if the teachers thought they'd be let off easy on Hallowe'en, they were greatly mistaken. . .  
  
As the group sat down to eat on October 31st, there was a exploding noise and the Hall shook. Another noise, another shock wave. The air exploded in orange-red fire, and then everything went black. People were screaming, and then-  
  
Silence.  
  
No one could make a noise. The only sound came from the barely-repressed giggles and sniggers from the resident mischief makers. As the lights came on, everyone and everything rose upwards, including the food and plates! It was a brilliant Hallowe'en dinner, eating amongst the candles, floating in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
In a corner, Fred, George and Artemis high-fived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first real shock of the year came in mid-November, when there was, unmistakably, an attack.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been in Transfiguration when it happened. Hogwarts shook. As in, really shook. It was something you felt in your bones, right through your teeth, and it kept going. McGonagall screamed over the clattering, banging, and crashing of falling objects "GET DOWN!" The class willingly agreed. The McGonagall Disapparated, the normal 'pop!' sound lost in the chaos.  
  
Delta ran out the door as soon as McGonagall left. Hermione and Harry didn't know where she went, but Ron had a good idea.  
  
~|flashback|~  
  
It was the end of September, and Ron was talking to Fred and George who were in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"So, you know, you two never did tell me where you're staying."  
  
"Good reason, little bro. Don't want YOU bugging us, now do we?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Fred."  
  
"Besides, we're doing what we came here to do, what does it matter?" After George said this, there was a brief pause.  
  
"Who's minding the shop?"  
  
"Lee and a few of his buddies." Fred considered Ron. "You got a question for us, Ronnikiens, so why don't you ask it?"  
  
Ron was a little taken aback, but then he plunged in. "Well, you're staying with Artemis, right?" At George's nod, Ron continued. "Have you noticed anything. . . odd about her? Like, any weird things? She's amazing in class - brilliant - and she doesn't use a wand. There's some sort of mystery surrounding her, and I was wondering what you two. . . knew about her."  
  
Fred looked at Ron, then at George, and the two looked back at their younger brother. They smiled identical evil grins.  
  
"Oh, Ronnikiens got a CRUSH, now does he?" George teased maliciously.  
  
"She's out of your league, mate." Came Fred's taunt.  
  
Ron blushed a rather becoming shade of peach. "That's not what I meant! I mean. . . you KNOW what I mean. . ."  
  
Fred put on his 'innocent' face. "No, actually I don't. Please, explain."  
  
"GEORGE!!!"  
  
"I'm Fred."  
  
"Do I care? Just answer, please!"  
  
George indulged the youngest Weasley male. "Ron, she's way weird. And odd. But bloody hell, she's proud of it!" Leaning in closer to Ron, he whispered, "She's got a mystery around her, all right. And power. Lots and lots of power. But she don't let nothing out." Glancing up, the twin saw someone peeking through the portrait hole. "Hey, Artemis!"  
  
"You guys coming, or am I going to bed alone?" She yelled playfully.  
  
Fred grinned. "You wish!"  
  
"Ya, actually, I do!"  
  
"Coming!" Turning back to Ron, Fred winked. "Night, bro."  
  
The two left.  
  
"What was that line about?" Asked George, as soon as the portrait hole closed and they made it open again, onto their own private promenade.  
  
"Give Gryffindor some gossip."  
  
"Man, SOMEone's in a good mood tonight!"  
  
Artemis turned solemn. As they entered their bedroom, now looking like a bamboo hut with hammocks arranged in a circle, she got in one of the beds and looked around. Fred and George both went into the washroom, changed, and came back to bed. "Hey, Artemis, can you turn out the lights?"  
  
Artemis's reply was in a calm voice. "You do it."  
  
Fred looked shocked. "What are you talking about? I can't turn off the light, there's never a switch! How do you do that, anyways?"  
  
Artemis looked up at him, her eyes serious. "Don't act like you don't know. You have to be able to tell."  
  
Fred and George gave her odd looks. "Uh. . . know what?"  
  
Artemis shook her head. Sitting up, she stared out the window. Suddenly, she spoke in a wistful, sad voice: "Darkness, black - you know it's only bad, only evil, because we say it is?" Looking back at the twins with eyes that glistened with unshed tears, she continued. "If we thought white was evil, it would be. The only reason black is evil is because WE SAY IT IS. If we said bright blue was evil, that's the colour that Voldemort would use as his weapon to strike fear. But it's not. It's black. So that's why-" she swallowed a sob - "I'm sorry I have to tell you this. You control. . . well, remember what I said about controlling elements? About how they destroyed the person who could? Well, they didn't destroy the individual elements. . . and you two control darkness."  
  
Silence followed this proclamation. Fred looked at Artemis, on the verge of crying. Artemis never cried. "Why is this so bad, 'Mis?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I suppose we've always kind-of known. Loving the dark, not being afraid of it, being afraid of the word Voldemort but not Dark Lord. . ."  
  
Artemis looked overjoyed. "You mean, you're not angry?"  
  
Fred smiled at her. "Of course not. But. . . you'll teach us, right?"  
  
"Of course!" And with that, the three embraced, and the first elemental controllers were found.  
  
~|flash-forward|~  
  
Since that night, much had changed. All the other elements were only controlled by one. Dark was different because people perceived it as evil, but it wasn't really. But since people thought it was, it was often USED for evil, and therefore needed two to keep it in line. Many lessons had followed, and the twins and Artemis had grown close. She'd warned them something might happen. And so something did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guardian Dimension: Of course I believe. I have to believe. It is amazing to believe. Only human arrogance would assume we are the only intelligent beings in the universe, and only the same arrogance would assume that this is the only universe.  
  
Aww, I'm sure Voyager Reader has every right to an opinion. . . then again, I have every right to my OWN opinion, SO!  
  
How will I survive without your glowing reviews? Well, I suppose when you come back you'll have a LOT of reading to do. . .  
  
By the way, at fictionpress.com there is a story by me. Same name. Read, if you should be so inclined!  
  
Review Please. 


	12. Fighting Bubbles

*sigh* It seems that fanfiction doesn't like my Quotes thingy. Sorry to everyone that did, but it is now gone. Bet Voyager Reader is laughing very hard right now. . . *punching motion with hand* ok, onto the story. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The twins met Artemis is the Entrance Hall. No-one could see a thing because of the utter black around them, but Artemis, Fred and George could sense each other due to their connection with the darkness, and they stood close together.  
  
Fred's voice rang out over the din of crashing, falling objects. "You can FEEL the evil!"  
  
"Dark's trying to resist carrying it, but the force is too strong!" Artemis shouted back.  
  
"Where are the teachers?" Screamed George.  
  
"Send out searchers for them! If everywhere is as dark as here, we'll have no problem!" came Artemis's shrieked reply. The three teens concentrated, and ripples emanated out from them, carried by the darkness. Seconds later, George gave a triumphant "Got 'em! They're in the only place I'm unable to get to!"  
  
Fred and Artemis turned their attention to George's searchers. The whole staff who'd been able to manage it were in Dumbledore's office, so it would seem; they'd managed to make light, and therefore the searchers couldn't penetrate. Artemis confirmed the location with light searchers.  
  
"We have to get them to the Watching Room!" Bellowed Artemis. "You two Apparate there, get them ready! I'll get there as fast as I can by the Unknowables!"  
  
Fred reached for where he knew Artemis was standing. Hugging her close, he barely heard her cry of "What the hell-" before he and George Disapparated to Dumbledore's Office and the teachers.  
  
The office was brighter than anything, so it seemed, after the blackness of the Entrance Hall. Artemis squinted at Fred. "We have to talk about that after this. . ." George tapped her shoulder. Turning around, Artemis realized they were surrounded by teachers pointing wands on three sides. The fourth side was a wall.  
  
The whole castle was still shaking, but you got used to it, in an. . . odd kind of way. "Whoa, whoa! Wands down, please!" Artemis hollered over the still-evident pandemonium. Dumbledore motioned with his hand and the teachers lowered their wooden weapons.  
  
-Why are you here?- Came Dumbledore's clear voice in the three students heads.  
  
-Oh joy, Headmaster! Telepathy! We're here to save you all, of course.- Artemis responded.  
  
McGonagall joined the conversation. Obviously, Dumbledore was acting as a conductor of some kind. -You were told to stay in your classes! However, you Artemis, may be able to help. But Mr. and Mr. Weasley. . .-  
  
'Speaking' directly to Dumbledore, Artemis answered with -They're darkness controllers-  
  
-Ah. Minerva, these three will be very useful-  
  
Snape cut in. -Headmaster, we must stop the Dark Lord! The castle is falling apart!-  
  
-It's not the Dark Lord, Snape. It's Lord Voldemort- to the rest of those assembled, Artemis said -Dark is only evil because we say it is, and you can feel the darkness here trying to resist the evil Voldemort is forcing upon it. If the twins can try to enhance the darkness's power, we can throw the evil back on Voldemort. I can keep the castle from coming apart. You will all need to exit the castle, though; and help the twins. If Death Eaters appear, it will be you that repel them- Artemis waved her hand, and none of the teachers could see. -Dumbledore, don't explain where they are. It is of the highest importance that they do not know about the Passages- and with that, Artemis opened the wall behind which was the elevator. It expanded to fit the teachers, Dumbledore, the twins, and Artemis. Still, it was a tight fit. Pressing buttons, Artemis had the elevator bring them to the Watching Room in seconds, and removed the spell from the teachers.  
  
And there they saw an astonishing sight.  
  
There was a vast, black bubble surrounding the castle. Inside the bubble, the castle shook violently. The south tower was on the verge of collapsing, and the inner courtyard was littered with debris. The rest of the castle seemed to be holding, but barely. There was cloud cover for a mile in each direction from the castle, and beyond that, crisp November sky. The lake was black, as if an oil spill had occurred, and the Whomping Willow was beating its branches at nothing. The Forbidden Forest seemed to be on fire.  
  
Artemis swore in a language from the Gamma Quadrant that sounded particularly vile. Then she clapped Fred and George on their shoulders. "You know what to do." She whispered, before turning and leaping through the glass to land on the bubble below.  
  
The teachers wondered where they were, but no-one bothered to question at that time. The twins grasped hands and put their forehead's together.  
  
"Everyone, concentrate on the bubble. Throw away the connection between darkness and evil. Concentrate on a specific spot, and focus all your energy into injecting pure power into the darkness. Give it more force to reject the evil . . ." Fred spoke in a calming voice, and all the teachers obeyed. Suddenly, a beam of dark ran down from the Watching Room to hit the bubble. The bubble began to expand, then it stopped. The Weasley twins were sweating now; they were trying to make the darkness absorb the power and use it to disconnect from the evil, instead of giving the power to the evil.  
  
And it was starting to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis scrambled across the surface of the bubble. Looking over, she saw the south tower tip dangerously. *They are NOT taking the entrance to my Reading Room!* She thought angrily. Jumping down from the bubble on the side with the Forest, she kneeled down. The lake would have to wait. But the Forest- no, the castle- it made Artemis wish she knew who controlled Fire and Earth. Although she did have a good idea about one of them. . . shaking these thoughts away, she focused on the task at hand. One hand on the ground, right beside the bubble, she concentrated on stopping the shaking. The other hand was raised, palm upwards. A blue sphere was being gathered into existence. When it was the size of a basketball, she hurled it towards the Forbidden Forest. The sphere exploded over the trees, unleashing a torrent of pure water onto the flames.  
  
Turning her concentration back to the Earth, she put both hands down. But it wasn't enough. She'd have to go back inside the bubble. Reaching through, her hands disappeared into the gloom. Taking a deep breath, she dived in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was imagining what Artemis was doing. Was she turning silver again? What was it about being silver? Something nagged at the back of his head, what was silver related to. . .? A sudden jolt brought him back to reality. Someone had fallen against him and pinned him to the wall. She was screaming.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her protectively, Ron pushed her head down and ducked his own as a desk slid towards them. It looked ready to bang into them, side on, before somehow it turned and it hit the wall with Ron and Hermione trapped perfectly underneath in the space left for students legs. It was only then when everything was dark did Ron wonder how he'd been able to see the desk coming.  
  
It was getting lighter. Only marginally, but lighter nonetheless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, Artemis was succeeding in calming the Earth. Around her, she felt the darkness suddenly lifted of the burden of evil. She felt like cheering. Fred and George had done it. She'd wondered if they were ready, but they'd risen to the challenge amazingly. The Earth's quaking stopped, slowly, and Artemis stood up. Job done, she suddenly wished she had a cape. A black cape with green on the inside appeared on her back, and she swept it around her with a flourish as she knelt down again, before standing, head back, and flying up. Doing the superman thing, Matrix-style.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Above the castle, Fred and George leaned away from each other, smiling wearily. Flitwick looked out of the glass down at the castle. "Look!" he squeaked. Everyone looked down, out the windows or through the floor. The bubble was almost gone; only faint traces remained. The Forest wasn't in the best shape, but the flames were gone like the bubble. Centaurs were coming out and walking up to the castle, along with a unicorn and two Thestrals.  
  
The Whomping Willow stood still, once more, though every once in a while it would randomly thrash out.  
  
But the thing that drew Dumbledore's attention was the lake. Since Artemis hadn't merited the lake as a dire need for attention, she hadn't inspected it. But the black film that had looked like an oil spill had hardened into a clear sheet, and underneath you could see two merpeople banging on it.  
  
Artemis suddenly appeared, floating, outside the glass. She gave Fred and George the thumbs up, and they responded with grins. Dumbledore waved to her, and then pointed at the lake. Turning and seeing the trapped merpeople, Artemis grinned sheepishly. Flying down, she did something. Silver coated the clear substance, and it disintegrated. Waving at the piqued merpeople, she flew over to the Centaurs. The people in the Watching Room couldn't hear what she said, but the Centaurs understood, and turned around. The Thestrals came up to Artemis and nuzzled against her. She then sent them and the unicorn over to Hagrid's hut, where the students who had been in Care of Magical Creatures had been sheltering, staring in terror at the bubble surrounding their school and the darkened sky.  
  
Coming back up to hover in front of the glass, Artemis brought her hands together and clapped. All those inside did so as well, although they couldn't hear her. Suddenly the grin that had been resident on Artemis's face disappeared. A green shot hit her squarely in the chest and she tumbled backwards. Everyone in the Watching Room turned to see two Death Eaters floating above them. The Death Eaters ignored the group of teachers and turned towards the castle.  
  
"Where's Artemis?!" Fred screamed, throwing himself to the ground, his brother beside him. Eyes eagerly searching, they found nothing. Then McGonagall imitated Flitwick with a squeaked "Look!"  
  
Artemis had rocketed back up to the two Death Eaters. Red light streamed from her hands and hit them in the midsection. The Death Eaters turned to see her suspended above them, waiting. They zoomed up, wands at the ready, and bombarded her with shots of green light, which Artemis artfully dodged. She returned the shots with bursts of blue, red and black.  
  
George and Fred jumped onto the swing, and were about to open the trap door in the ceiling when Dumbledore gave a sharp "NO!"  
  
"Why not?!" George exclaimed indignantly. He was concerned for Artemis. "They're shooting the Killing Curse at her!"  
  
"Haven't you noticed that they can't see us? As long as we are in the room, they won't notice we're here at all. You heard what Artemis said, you know why."  
  
"And it can't be the Killing Curse, she's taken a shot in the chest already. She'd be dead if it was the Killing Curse." Torquil added helpfully.  
  
"Oh, it is the Killing Curse, Torquil. I can feel it." Dumbledore corrected benignly.  
  
"But-"  
  
Torquil was cut short by Fred imitating McGonagall and squeaking "Look!" Artemis had the two Death Eaters tied together with a black, dense rope. "She's got them!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Please. Oh, and there's another story relating to Delta, Sphynx (who you haven't met) Crystal (who you haven't met either, but will) and Skelly (who you have met. . . kind of. Well, not REALLY) at fictionpress.com under my same name. Guess what it's called?  
  
Insanity.  
  
So, if you feel like reading that. . . it's a bit more - uh - abstract than this one, but hey. . . 


	13. Fixing Sisters

Oh no. This is not happening. *labored breathing* not good. Very very not good. I can't update for another week. (quote thingy) Good Gatekeepers, what am I suppose to do? Ok, well, I'll just keep writing, and you will get 6 or 7 chapters on the 2nd of January. Or have gotten, if you are reading this.  
  
*feels heart* fanfiction, you are giving me a heart attack!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked down at the shivering Hermione who was curled in his arms. Normally he would be quite happy with the situation, but not after the scare they'd just had. She couldn't really move because of the limited amount of space underneath the desk. It was getting lighter, and the shaking had stopped.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
  
She nodded. "Let's get out of here."  
  
However, the fates had conspired against them (snigger) and the floor was tilting towards the wall where Ron and Hermione were now pinned. They couldn't move the desk.  
  
"Can you get at your wand, Hermione?"  
  
"No! My arm is stuck against you!"  
  
"Can your other hand reach mine? It's in my back pocket."  
  
Hermione reached around and felt about. "OW!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"That was my- never mind. Have you got it?"  
  
Hermione blushed, although it wasn't visible in the shadow. "Yeah."  
  
"Ok, try a Repelling Charm."  
  
Hermione tried to raise the wand, but there wasn't enough room. "Just swish and flick, ok?" Ron urged.  
  
"Right." She was about to say the charm when a voice rang out through the castle.  
  
"STAY WHERE YOU ARE. EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL, BUT THE CASTLE IS NOT STABLE. UNLESS YOU ARE IN DANGER OF DEATH OR SEVERE ACCIDENT, I REPEAT, DO NOT MOVE. DO NOT TRY TO GET OUT, DO NOT MOVE HEAVY OBJECTS, AND DO NOT TRY TO BE A HERO AND SAVE SOMEONE. THAT MEANS YOU, MR. POTTER." There was a pause. "OH, AND MAKE GOOD CHOICES." Artemis's voice cut off.  
  
"Well, I guess we're not moving." Commented Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"You heard her. 'Don't move heavy objects'. If we do, then there might be someone who gets hurt. Or we might weaken the castle more. Or we might hit- "  
  
"All right, all right, I got it. Is there any way you can move off me?"  
  
"No, there's not enough room to move over. My legs are too long."  
  
"Damn, you had to grow, didn't you? Well, I don't really like being able to feel my legs, anyway."  
  
"Since when are you so sarcastic?" Hermione asked, a little irked.  
  
"Since always. You just never noticed." Came the retort.  
  
There was a silence for 10 minutes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, it's just a little bit of a tense situation, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I weigh so much." Hermione grinned, and Ron could just see it.  
  
"Na, you don't. But man, I'm tired."  
  
"Me too. . ."  
  
Another 20 minutes went by. Hermione and Ron tried to change position numerous times, but all they succeeded was moving Hermione's rear off Ron's lap so that she was sitting sideways and leaning against him. They ran out of things to talk about.  
  
15 minutes after that, both were asleep, Hermione's head in Ron's lap, Ron leaning against the corner made by the desk and the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis brought the two Death Eaters down to the castle and locked them in Dumbledore's office. The darkness rope would hold them, anyway. Flying through the walls and floors of the castle, she got back into the Watching Room. Flowing through the wall, she cast a spell on the teachers to make them blind again. Taking them back to Dumbledore's office, she then went over to the Weasley twins, clapped them on the shoulder again, and the three got back into the elevator. Dumbledore looked at them. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Good Guardians, you have any idea how much energy we just used? We gotta give, take and balance!" And with that, the teachers could see again. But only one saw the door close.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the Forest, the twins and Artemis sat down.  
  
"What was all that about give, take and balance?"  
  
"Something I have to do, not you. Since I've got more than one Element to control, I can take energy from the other elements to balance the raw power. But before I do that, I want to fix the Forest. . ."  
  
Artemis touched the tree behind her and energy was sent from tree to tree, via the roots and bushes, along the ground, back and through the Forest. The scorches on the trees mended, leaves and branches straightened, and any wounded animals were healed.  
  
Artemis almost collapsed back from the tree, which had grown the tallest and had the greenest leaves. Fred caught her. "Maybe you'd better rest."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Artemis's hair grew long and blonde, and her eyes took on a yellow tinge. Her skin got pale as she took energy from Light. She didn't bother taking it from anything else, because she'd used Earth to fix the earthquake, Water to douse the fire, Air to fly, Spirit to fix the sheet over the lake, and Air, Fire, Water, and Dark to fight the Death Eaters.  
  
She gave the energy back to the other six elements in basic power, though most went to the Earth. Then she looked back to the Weasleys who were resting against trees, her yellow, cat-like eyes staring at them drolly.  
  
"What do you think I should look like?"  
  
The twins looked at her. "White hair is kind of. . ." George began.  
  
"Dumbledore-ish." Finished Fred.  
  
Artemis smiled. "And the yellow eyes are VERY freaky." Added George.  
  
"So, how should I look?"  
  
"Do that thing again. . . where you looked like us."  
  
Artemis's hair went short and tousled again, eyes identical in shade to Fred's (who's eyes were half a shade darker than Georges, though someone with normal vision couldn't tell), skin stayed pale but went freckled, and lastly her hair went that exact shade of orange-red.  
  
"Amazing. . ." Murmured Fred, reaching out to touch her hair. "I'd swear you were my sister, or my twin, even!" Fred gave a wry grin at George.  
  
"Why do you want to look like us? Well, we're not exactly top notch in the looks department," George commented. "But you make us look GOOD. . ."  
  
"Oh, stop it George, I'm blushing!" Artemis smirked. "And what do you mean? You ain't that bad looking yourself. . . those seventh years from Ravenclaw have asked me about you. . ." George punched her arm.  
  
Fred looked at her awkwardly. "You'd make anything look good."  
  
Artemis actually did blush this time. So did Fred.  
  
"No, really, what should I look like? I'd shock the world if I went in looking like the third Weasley twin, or should I say, triplet?"  
  
Fred gave an evil smile. "You should! Just to make the school gossip, as you say." He thought a second. "No, bright pink hair! With purple eyes! And blue skin!"  
  
"You want me to look like a valentine teddy bear?!"  
  
"No, I mean. . . I was JOKING, Artemis!"  
  
"So was I!"  
  
George had been staring at Artemis thoughtfully. "Brown-blonde hair. Chin length. And blue-green-gray eyes. . . that you can't tell the colour to." He said suddenly. Then he looked sheepish. "Sorry, that just seemed to be. . . you, kind of."  
  
Artemis tipped George's downward face up to look at her own. "You, my friend, are VERY perceptive." And her hair went longer, became straight, chin length, and brown with bits of blonde. Her eyes became an unnamable colour. Her skin got slightly darker.  
  
"Me. But I don't like it really. So while I can change my appearance, I'd better do it, eh?"  
  
Fred and George stared. It was simple. Not really like the red-haired, blue- eyed thing that they shared a room with. "I like it. But then again, I like how you look all the time." Fred said boldly. George nodded. "Gotta agree with Fred here on this."  
  
Artemis blushed even redder, and her hair went short tousled, and orange. "On second thought, let's stir things up." Her eyes now the turquoise of George's, her skin paled and freckled. And there was the second Weasley girl.  
  
"Come on, you two need to sleep." Artemis stood up, grabbed a hand from each boy, and pulled them to their feet. Hooking each arm through one of the twins, she looked up and the boys flanking her and smiled. "You boys seem to keep complimenting me, so I'd better compliment YOU. Why copy you? Because you're just so sweet." And with that she stood on tiptoe to kiss first Fred, then George, on the nearest cheek. And the three walked up to the castle for some well earned sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore stared at the Death Eaters. "You should all begin re- structurizing the castle, except Torquil, Severus, and Minerva. I'll need you here." The other teachers left to save the students from who knew what.  
  
"Minerva, remove their hoods." McGonagall complied.  
  
Malfoy and Crabbe sat before the Headmaster, glaring at him. "Well, Dumbledore. Nice to see you." Came Malfoy's curt voice.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Tell me, what, pray, were you doing in the air above my school?"  
  
"Does it matter? Interesting that I didn't see you out there, Albus. You've got a little girl doing your dirty work, how amazingly interesting."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes gleamed with a flame of hatred. "Severus, a vial of Vertaserum, if you please." Snape left the room. Turning back to the perpetrators, Dumbledore glared. "It does matter, Mr. Malfoy. It matters very much. If any one of my students was hurt, I will make sure you pay." The Headmaster's voice was calm, but his ice blue eyes betrayed his feeling. "Your son is here, Mr. Malfoy. Do you not care?"  
  
"My son is in Herbology right now. Or should be. He's not dense, unlike some I could name."  
  
Dumbledore whipped around and leaned over the desk, breathing heavily. He really was getting too old for this. But two Death Eaters, after an unmistakable attempt on Hogwarts, were too good a prize for anyone else to question.  
  
"You really are getting on, Headmaster. You won't survive the Dark Lord's return." Twirling round, Dumbledore's eyes had a fury which McGonagall had never seen. It was lucky that, at that moment, Snape reentered the room. Handing the vial to Dumbledore, he looked back and Malfoy and Crabbe, and the smallest smile came onto his face. Then he cast an Impenetrable Spell, so no one could hear what these Death Eaters would say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Random Bedroom, on the one bed that had appeared when the walked in (because there weren't ALWAYS three beds, you know), three teens slept in a slumber so deep the Devil himself couldn't have woken them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry sat beside Neville and Seamus, wedged in a corner. His temper, which was as potent as the year before, was flaming. 'Don't be a hero! That means you, Mr. Potter!' Damn that Artemis! How dare she sound so smug! But the truth was, he'd immediately thought of helping someone. It was annoying to have to just sit there. It'd been 40 minutes since the announcement, and they were still waiting.  
  
Harry could see all the Gryffindor Sixth years, and the Ravenclaw Sixth Years too, scattered around the room. Two girls were pinned under the chandelier, but no one was hurt. Dean sat beside Lavender and the Patil twins on the other side of the class, their feet up against a jammed chair to keep them from sliding across the tilted floor. Everyone was accounted for, and no one seriously injured, except Ron and Hermione. Harry still didn't know where they were. Maybe they were in the part of the classroom over to the right and behind him, where he couldn't see. But they hadn't made any noise. . . then again, the way the castle was creaking and groaning as the teachers worked on fixing it made a fairly loud din, and so maybe that was why they couldn't hear them. . .  
  
No one spoke. They were all too traumatized.  
  
Then Professor Sinistra poked her head through the door. "Good gracious! You are all as quiet as mice, I almost walked past this room without checking!" And in she came. Preforming a stabilizing charm on the floors and walls, the whole floor tilted up to become flat, but the ceiling was still slightly crooked. "Too much weight above you. Oh well, Professor Flitwick will work on that floor. Well, line up, all of you! This corridor and the first stairway on the left are secure, go down that till you get to the Entrance Hall, go into the Great Hall and sit in your forms! I'll get you two-" she pointed at the stuck Ravenclaw girls- "out, and then we'll join you, alright? Good, off you go!"  
  
Harry left the room with Seamus and Neville, and only when he was inside the Great Hall did he realize that Ron and Hermione won't there. And there were only two teachers, Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey. And no one was let out once they were in.  
  
So Harry had to wait, even after the two Ravenclaw girls were brought back without Ron and Hermione. Harry was worried now. People kept filtering in from different levels of the castle, but no Professor stayed for long, and Harry's reports that people were missing were met by "I'm sure they got shaken into the corridors, don't panic until everyone is back."  
  
Then Dumbledore strode into the hall, a legion of teachers behind him. Everyone who had been talking immediately went quiet. There was a deathly silence, broken only by the tap of the teachers shoes as they made there way to the high table at the front of the Hall.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts, it is my deepest regret to inform you that there has been an attack on the school."  
  
A ripple spread through the assembled youth. Fear, anxiety, worry, offence; everyone had a feeling, and none of them were good.  
  
"However, the attack was thwarted, thanks to your teachers here, Artemis, and Fred and George Weasley."  
  
Ginny stared. "Fred and GEORGE?" She exclaimed, a little too loud.  
  
Dumbledore gave a weary, but kind, smile. "Yes, your brothers, Ms. Weasley. Something to write home about, I'm sure." Turning to address the school as a whole, Dumbledore looked somber. "We will be taking measures to make sure this doesn't happen again. All Hogsmead trips have been canceled. We shall be reverting back to the safety measures taken 4 years ago, and students will be escorted to and from classes by your Professors, or, if in need, Fred or George Weasley. All students will be sent home for the Christmas holidays, but not via the train, not after what happened on September 1st. For that was an attack as well, as I am sure you have figured. Artemis will send you home. It is important that you all follow these rules, for the safety and security of all." Pausing, Dumbledore searched his coat. "The only students allowed to stay will be Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, and Artemis." Putting the list away, Dumbledore continued. "Now, all report to your House teacher, for attendance."  
  
It was here that someone finally paid attention to Hermione's and Ron's disappearance. Professor McGonagall, after seeing that they were missing two of the 6th years, and after realizing that they happened to be two of the people off Dumbledore's list, went straight to the Headmaster.  
  
"Headmaster, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are unaccounted for. They were in my transfiguration class. . ."  
  
"They're right here, Professor." Artemis stood in the doorway, the slim figure of Hermione in her arms, Ron leaving on her shoulder for support. Madam Pomfrey came up immediately to coo over Hermione. "She's fine, just a little weak after being stuck under that desk. She should wake up soon." Artemis handed Hermione over, and strode up to the Headmaster. The students stared at her, for she had supposedly helped Dumbledore and the teachers save the school.  
  
Reaching the high table, Dumbledore clapped her on the back. "I'm sure it's on behalf of the whole school that I thank you for your help. . . where are Mr. and Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow. "The twins are with Artemis, sleeping."  
  
The whole of those convened started back. Dumbledore simply smiled his trade mark smile and commented "If they are with Artemis, then who are you?"  
  
"Her sister. Nemesis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review! 


	14. Bubble Fighting

Dumbledore looked a little fazed now. "Excuse me?"  
  
"My sister's not doing her job. So I'm here to help. I also have a Calculator to find since Crystal's busy. I gave you that list, by the way. You haven't seen Artemis since she left your office about. . ." the girl checked her watch. "An hour and a half ago."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"Nobody ever does." Was the cynical and brisk reply.  
  
"Do you know about the Seven?" Asked Dumbledore, trying to regain his composure. (remember, they are in front of the whole school right now)  
  
"Yes. And, unlike Artemis, I actually know who they are. Now, if you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I need to go greet my sister." Turning on her heel, she jumped of the stage and was halfway across the Hall when a shriek ran out.  
  
"SKELLY! What in bloody Primary are you doing here?!" Artemis stood, livid, in the doorway. Most of the school was taking in the shock of seeing two girls, identical, but different. Artemis, remember, looked exactly like a Weasley, while Skelly (or Nemesis) had the brown-blonde chin-length look that was natural. Still, it was obvious they were sisters. Their faces were identical.  
  
"I'm here to straighten you up, little sister." Skelly was saying.  
  
"I'm not younger than you! I'm far older!"  
  
"Oh yes, by what, four centuries? Just because you're older doesn't mean you're more mature." Skelly, or Nemesis's, voice was calm and steady compared to her sisters near-banshee screech.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!"  
  
"My my, Delta, you do have a lot of energy today, don't you?"  
  
"ARG! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"I already answered that question, but I'll speak in plain English for you: Crystal is busy. You know we can't spare Sphynx. There is a Calculator here, and therefore your success is linked to the success of this Dimension. Now, you aren't doing your job, according to the Muses, who are still idiots but even idiots are right once in a while. Therefore, I'm here. I actually know who the Seven are, and I have far better control than you do, so I advise you to just SHUT UP, please! I have a headache." Skelly brushed past her sister.  
  
"You come back here! I'm not through with you, young lady! I'll tell Athena about this, trust me!" Artemis's fingers were crackling with blue and silver. When Skelly's only response was "Athena doesn't know what's happening, does she?" Artemis lost it. A beam of blue light shot at Nemesis's back. Nemesis simply raised her hand and the beam stopped like it had hit a wall.  
  
"Tsk tsk, what have I told you about fair play?" Came Nemesis's taunt, before she whipped around and pointed at Artemis. Artemis went flying up to stop, hovering, in the middle of the Great Hall. Just like the Hallowe'en feast.  
  
Below, all the students stared, and the teachers turned to Dumbledore. "Sibling rivalry." He told the teachers, and they dropped their wands.  
  
Nemesis joined her sister in the air. "I have far better control then you do. Not in a million years are you getting down until I want you to."  
  
"Nemesis? What kind of name is that, Skelly?"  
  
"The kind of name I got to chose. They can't control me like they control you."  
  
"You just hate being left behind all the time!"  
  
Nemesis's eternal calm broke. "They just need a safety net for you and your flamboyant antics!" Nemesis's hands glowed red, and light shot out to encompass Artemis in a red-orange sphere. "Get out of THAT, girlie!" Nemesis turned around. "Oh, and by the way, it's Malfoy, NOT Potter." With that, she left the Hall, flying low through the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The whole school stared, shocked, at their savior who was now trapped in a bright, flame-coloured bubble. She banged at the surface, then backed up and began blasting the surface with shots of blue, green, silver, white, yellow, black, and supposedly red, although you couldn't see those shots because the colour of the bubble filtered out the light. She stopped, and continued banging.  
  
Dumbledore signaled to Torquil, who asked Flitwick to put a flying charm on him. Once Flitwick was finished, Torquil flew up and began to shoot different spells at the bubble.  
  
"What is it with bubbles today?" McGonagall whispered to Sprout.  
  
Torquil wasn't succeeding, and Sinistra turned to Dumbledore. "Should I get the Weasley twins, Headmaster?"  
  
"I don't know how to get to them. . ." Dumbledore seemed rather preoccupied. Torquil gave up and drifted down to stand in front of the teachers.  
  
"No luck. That spell, it's been made using something similar to the Lalita Hadono charm. I don't know what kind of magic those two use, but Nemesis - or what did Artemis call her? Skelly? - Anyway, the new one is a lot more powerful than Artemis, that's for sure."  
  
"How can we get her down?"  
  
"And should we go after Nemesis?"  
  
"I think that there is no harm in Nemesis. She brought back Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger without harming them, she has given me what I assume is accurate information on the Seven, and if she wanted to harm us she would have already done that. I believe she is simply teaching her sister a lesson. Sibling rivalry."  
  
"They were saying some odd stuff, 'Eadmaster. Abou' Athena, somebody or other, and Calculators and all. . ."  
  
"Well, Hagrid, they are certainly not from here. However, the immediate concern is the students. Artemis can deal with the unfortunate situation of being locked inside an orange bubble until her sister desires her to come out."  
  
The students, who had been fascinated by the grand scale of the fight, had gaped at the trapped Artemis for a little while before turning to Draco and Harry, asking what the bloody heck had happened and why it was Draco and not Harry. The two boys were very much so surprised, and could only shrug and say they had no idea.  
  
As Dumbledore revolved to talk to his students once more, the true shocker came. Nemesis zoomed back through the door, flew up to her sister, removed her from the bubble, and proceeded to hug her fiercely. For most of the students, this was all just too much to comprehend. And so the two girls left most of the Great Hall staring as they left the room on the wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It all went by fast after that. All were accounted for, Hermione and Ron told their story about being trapped under the desk, the Ministry of Magic did a formal inquiry, and it was found that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Crabbe were guilty. They were sentenced and sent to the prison Askaban, which the Dementors no longer guarded. The new Minister of Magic had taken Dumbledore's advice, and turned them away. Highly trained teams of retrieval warlocks guarded all entrances and exits now.  
  
Not one word was said about a certain vial of Veritaserum.  
  
No-one saw Artemis or Nemesis for a week. The Weasley twins turned up in the Great Hall for breakfast two days after the attack. When asked about the two girls, they said they'd woken up from a beautiful sleep only to find themselves in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"It's insane, we can't get to our room!" George moaned that first morning they'd appeared.  
  
"Where is it?" questioned Hermione. "You never did tell us."  
  
"Well, we can't tell you. But it doesn't matter. They've locked us out, magically. The password doesn't work."  
  
"So no one knows what's happening?" Harry joined in.  
  
"Nope." Fred answered dejectedly.  
  
Classes went on regularly, and on Saturday November 23rd the two girls entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Artemis was her usual smiley, ostentatious self. Nemesis looked at everyone with a cool, appraising eye. She sought out Draco Malfoy, sitting despondently at the other side of the hall.  
  
~|flashback|~  
  
"No way. I am SURE it is Harry Potter." Artemis whined.  
  
"Nope. 105 percent sure, it's Draco." Nemesis replied.  
  
"But you can SENSE it in Harry!"  
  
"He's a carrier. He can't actually access his power. Why do you think he survived? He pulled it from Draco!"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe it, sis, or I'll lock you in a bubble again."  
  
Artemis laughed, and Nemesis even gave a small smile.  
  
~|flash-forward|~  
  
Artemis took her seat at Gryffindor table, but Nemesis just kept walking. Fred and George immediately hugged the sitting girl, and the rest of the school stared at Nemesis as she walked up to the High Table.  
  
"Why, hello, Nemesis." Dumbledore greeted her.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Headmaster."  
  
"I assume you will be staying?"  
  
"You assume correctly."  
  
"When would you like to be sorted?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You say that a lot, Headmaster. The point is, that poor Hat of yours is already psychologically scarred, and that's only from my obtuse sister. He would not survive reading my mind."  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Artemis yelled up from her seat. Nemesis casually ignored her.  
  
"And besides, Headmaster, there is nothing you can teach me that I do not already know infinitely better than your staff. However. . . May I talk to you in private?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and the pair walked through the door at the side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"As I understand, you lose Torquil in January, correct?"  
  
"Yes, he has. . . urgent business."  
  
Nemesis's trademark smirk flitted across her features. "I'm sure. As I was saying, I also understand you will be teaching the Lalita Hadono Charm. For defense purposes, of course."  
  
"Yes, we will be."  
  
"However, at the rate you're going, you won't get to it properly before Torquil has to leave. Therefore, I propose that I take over your class after Torquil's departure."  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked for a few moments, then reclaimed his serenity and thought about what he'd seen of the girl. She obviously had better control than her sister, and she had also obviously mastered the Lalita Hadono Charm, because she couldn't be an Elemental Controller.  
  
Could she?  
  
Dumbledore shook this thought away. It had been bothering him since he'd seen the two girls interact. He'd assumed it was the Lalita Hadono Charm at work, but how could Nemesis take away her sister's control? And Then there was the fact that neither used a wand.  
  
Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, he realized that it was his only choice. If the weaker one could help stop an attack by Voldemort, then the stronger one could help immensely.  
  
"Granted."  
  
Nemesis smiled, stood up, and gestured for the elder to leave first. He nodded his thanks and the two swept from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am pleased to announce that, although Professor Torquil will be leaving after the Christmas holidays, we have found a replacement. Please give a proper welcome to Nemesis, who will be your teacher after the holidays!" Dumbledore beamed at everyone.  
  
No one clapped.  
  
Artemis stared. "What?! I'm not being taught by HER!" she gaped. "How'd you swing that?!"  
  
"Don't embarrass yourself, Delta."  
  
"Well sor-ry if I think it's a bad idea!"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Please. Calm yourself."  
  
Artemis sat back down, seething with rage.  
  
Nemesis swept that same cold eye over the student body. She didn't say anything else, just stood there. Then she walked down, through the tables, to sit beside her sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was amazingly confused. It was him, not Potter? He didn't understand. No one talked to him anymore, except Crabbe and Goyle, not since his father had been exposed as a Death Eater. That was why he was staying at Hogwarts, probably; no place else to go. He would be the only Slytherine staying.  
  
How utterly morbid.  
  
Crabbe looked over. "Cheer up, Dra- Malfoy! It'll all be fine!"  
  
Draco's temper was easily flared, under the circumstances, and he stared at Crabbe with the utmost contempt. "You sound like Artemis, all perky, Crabbe! Shut UP, will you?"  
  
Draco wanted to be alone, and he left the Hall, leaving his half-finished breakfast for Crabbe and Goyle to devour.  
  
He meandered down towards the Slytherine Common Room, then changed direction. He strolled around the dungeon halls, in no direction in particular, brooding about his situation. It was not very desirable. His thoughts turned to Artemis and his soon-to-be teacher, Nemesis. He liked that name. It sounded like someone you didn't want to cross, and she looked it, too.  
  
"Funny," he said out loud, "Two girls, exactly the same, yet so different. You've got Artemis there looking like the third Weasley and then you've got Nemesis, looking-" Draco cut off. What did she look like? It was such an odd combination. Her short, straight, blonde-brown hair was nothing out of the ordinary, her face was on the pale side, freckle less, and she looked rather- well, plain. But then her eyes. . .  
  
He'd made eye contact as she strode up to the high table. They were an indescribable colour, blue-green, grey-hazel, amazing. She had a way about her that made you think you were standing in the presence of someone infinitely wise, powerful, and mysterious, like she was teetering on the edge between good and evil. Kind of like himself. . .  
  
His mind flashed back to his childhood. When he was really young, a toddler, he remembered crying to be held, and being picked up and cradled momentarily by his mother, just enough to quiet him, before being dropped like a rag. His father barely glanced at him, it seemed; all through his upbringing, his father wasn't there. And come to think of it, that suited Draco fine.  
  
Did it? Oh, he was so confused. Leaning against a cold stone wall, he sank to the floor. He wanted to be like his father, so much, but he'd been shunned. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't stand his father, the way he made him feel like he wasn't worthy. But was he? Was he just not cut out for what his father wanted of him? Did he want to be like his father? Could he stand his father, knowing that he'd put him in danger? Because he'd been on the grounds when that attack happened. Had the castle collapsed, he would have been killed along with the students. It made Draco hang his head. Did his father think him that shameful? That worthless? So disgraceful that his father would cause his death?  
  
"I am NOT worthless!" He said forcefully, before collapsing his head on his arms and sobbing. He never cried. But here he was, sniveling like a baby, and he couldn't stop. Between the hiccups, he moaned to himself: "Not worthless! NOT worthless! NOT WORTHLESS!"  
  
"I can assure you you are not worthless, my dear Draco. Quite the contrary, in fact."  
  
Draco's head shot up to stare Nemesis right in the eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review Please. 


	15. Freud Talking

Draco eyed Nemesis's multi-coloured eyes with his red-rimmed own.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound like his usual cocky self, and not succeeding.  
  
"Looking for you." She answered calmly as she sat across from him. The passage was so narrow the two had their legs against the opposite wall.  
  
"Pardon? Why?"  
  
"Because I figured you'd be sobbing somewhere, after what happened with your father."  
  
"How do you know? You and Artemis haven't been seen for the last week!"  
  
"I know a lot, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Don't call me that. Enough people call me Malfoy. God, I hate that name." Draco leaned his head against the wall and blinked away tears.  
  
"Don't break down again, Draco. A good cry is always useful, but only for emotional support. It won't actually do anything for your current situation."  
  
"I wasn't going to cry."  
  
"Yes, you were." Nemesis stated this as if it was fact, and Draco knew it was.  
  
They sat there for a little while. Nemesis's usually icy stare had softened, but her eyes were still appraising as she scanned Draco's face. He broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked defensively.  
  
Nemesis didn't answer. She simply kept gazing. Then she answered, rather distantly, "If you look and listen closely, a man will show you what he is." She reached across the small space between them and touched the back of her hand to his cheek. Draco's breath caught. Her hand was so warm. There was emotion there, emotion she was determined not to let out. He reached up to touch her hand, but she pulled it away.  
  
"You, Draco, are lost, lonely, and confused."  
  
Draco turned from her inquisitive eyes. There was another silence. The Draco turned back, and Nemesis gave a small smile that was without sarcasm or malice, very rare.  
  
"But then again, aren't we all?" Nemesis stared into space. "Aren't we all. . ."  
  
Draco swallowed and decided to venture a question.  
  
"Where are you and your sister from, anyway? The two of you are rather odd, you know; no wands, no spells, just results."  
  
"We're from Canada! As Artemis would say." Nemesis said, sounding mock- perky. "However, I'm the only one really from Canada. Artemis hasn't been to Canada in a long, long time."  
  
"Ah." A pause. "I didn't know that Canadian's had such. . . unique powers."  
  
"They don't. Only Artemis, our two sisters, and me."  
  
"There's more of you?!" Asked Draco in shock.  
  
"Yeah. Never get the four of us in the same room. Bad idea."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Everyone is happy for about, oh, 3 microseconds. Then huge fight ensues, and everyone, be they one of my sisters or an innocent bystander, gets hurt. And I am left to calm my sisters down, usually quite violently."  
  
"Makes me happy I'm an only child."  
  
"These kind of fights aren't usual. Only when you're dealing with us."  
  
Draco ventured another question. "What did you mean, when you said it was me, not Potter?"  
  
"Oh, that? Well, Artemis thought Potter was the one with the power, and true, he has it, but he can't use it. It belongs to you."  
  
"That doesn't really answer the question."  
  
"No, it doesn't, does it?"  
  
Realizing that this would be all he would get on the matter, Draco changed the subject.  
  
"Do you hate your sister, or something?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "No, she's just. . . very annoying, somehow. I can't believe you wanted to date her, Draco!"  
  
Draco blushed, his pale cheeks turning a slight pink. "How do you know that?"  
  
"I'm her SISTER, Draco. I have my ways." She hesitated. "You liked her because she was mysterious, right? And what ever was in her head made the hat scream, correct?"  
  
"Yes. . . I suppose so." Answered Draco. He was getting even more miserable.  
  
"However, then you found out she was a horribly optimistic and energetic person that gets on your nerves and is adored by the Weasley twins, correct?"  
  
"Yes! I thought she was more like, well, more like YOU and then she was so bubbly and disgustingly happy!"  
  
"It gets annoying."  
  
"Yes, it certainly does."  
  
"Especially when things go wrong."  
  
"Oh, like in Potions! I got one ingredient wrong and Snape was breathing down my neck and she goes 'Oh, I'm sure it's all okay, Draco! Here, let me fix it!' Drives me nuts, really."  
  
"Try living with her. Thank God she only comes home once in a while."  
  
Draco gave a rare smile.  
  
"You should do that more often."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Smile."  
  
"My father. . . doesn't like me smiling."  
  
"My father doesn't like me writing so much, yet I do every day."  
  
"Yes, but you're, well, powerful."  
  
Nemesis shook her head as she smiled and leaned her head back. "Yeah, well, he doesn't know that, now does he?" She murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"We've been gone a while. It's past lunch."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco jumped up. "I'm hungry now."  
  
"Well, you didn't really eat breakfast, so that would make you hungry."  
  
"Or 'famished', as Artemis would say."  
  
Nemesis gave a small laugh. "Well, nice talking to you, Draco."  
  
"Hey, wait, where are you going?"  
  
"No where in particular."  
  
"Mind if I come?"  
  
"No, I don't. You may accompany me." She said with a straight face. Draco was a little thrown off. Then she smiled, another one of her rare, genuine ones. "Come on. I'll get us some food."  
  
Draco returned the stoic look. "That would be greatly appreciated." He said, in a snooty tone.  
  
"Doesn't suit you. Stick to the old 'Think you're better than me, eh, Potter?' sarcasm thing."  
  
"Hey! I'm not THAT bad! Well. . ."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"See. . . I always run down Potter, you know? But do you want to know why?"  
  
"I know why. If he did to me what he did to you, hell, he wouldn't be nearly as good looking."  
  
"What did he do to me? I don't even know! I just know that I don't like him!"  
  
"Something that happened a good decade and a half ago, your time. I'll talk about that later. Now, let's go eat."  
  
Draco fell into step with her, and the two started to walk away. Suddenly Draco stopped dead.  
  
"Do you think there's any hope for me?"  
  
Nemesis didn't have to ask what he meant.  
  
"Of course. There always is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Hat was right. There are some beyond salvation, but those in here are not. And now that I've clued into the signs, I can see it really is Malfoy- Draco, who has the power. I guess I just wanted it so bad to be Harry. So that it was the whole gang, y'know? But you can't always get what you want.  
  
I still don't get why Skelly- no, sorry, NEMESIS, is here. Why does she need to check up on me? I mean, sure, she had the Draco thing right, but I would have figured it out!  
  
I saw her walking with him. They went to the kitchens to get some food, I reckon. He looked - happy, I guess. There wasn't as much pain in his eyes. And Nemesis just kept herself slightly cold and distant, but there. As moral support, I suppose. They were talking about one of the Potions we made in class. I never thought I'd see Draco looking so interested in something. He was always so distantly scornful, the I'm-better-than-you attitude. Just like Skelly. They're made for each other.  
  
I heard him say something about his father, and I guess Sigmund Freud was right.  
  
It all goes back to your childhood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I suppose you are either going to love this chapter or hate it, because of the way I've represented Draco. So, reviews, even flames or constructive criticism, are always welcome! 


	16. Intimate Nemesis

Thank you Lenora. I don't get the thing about Ladybug though. . . I didn't see her laughing. . . -_-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We got winners; we got losers; chain-smokers and boozers. And we got yuppies, we got bikers, we got thirsty hitchhikers. And the girls next door dress up like movie stars. . . hmm, hmm, hmm, I love this bar. . ."  
  
Artemis kept humming to herself as she listened to her 27th Century walkman. It wasn't affected by the Hogwarts dampening field, thank the Gatekeepers; and it was designed like a button, with a dolphin on it. She pinned it to her shirt, and the cordless headphones slipped into her ears, virtually invisible. She got off the couch and swirled around the reading room.  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm, I just love this bar. . ." She was singing under her breath, and enjoying the beginning of the holidays. She and Nemesis had sent everyone home using a special type of teleportation, and now the only people left were the Elemental Controllers, the teachers, and Harry Potter. The boy had begged to be allowed to stay behind, and Dumbledore had consented. Nemesis wasn't pleased, Artemis knew, but she didn't show it. Now the group had the three weeks off, and Artemis for one was planning to use them in the most energy-saving way possible.  
  
As in, no physical activity besides very bad dancing to Toby Keith songs.  
  
The song changed, and Artemis bounced her head in time to the tune. She decided that the media room would be better for the songs. Stopping her ECD (extra-compact disk), she went to the middle of the reading room, pulled up the table, and slid down to the Fun Room. Exiting by the small door in the east corner, she went down a hall, up five stairs, turned right, went down 8 more, walked down a twisting hallway, jumped through the third window on the left, got on a elevator and went up 3 half-levels, dodged through a secret tapestry and found herself in the media room.  
  
A big screen Muggle TV was in the corner, and there were huge speakers embedded in the walls for surround sound. The room was originally a practice room for spells, but there were quite a few of those and so Artemis had, ah, converted this one into her media room.  
  
An ECD player was in the south wall, and she slipped her ECD in. Turning to the second song, she set the speakers to level 8 (which came with a decibel warning). The room was very soundproofed, with Muggle technology and spells. So no-one would be bothered.  
  
"Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans, tight on the top with a belly- button ring and a tattoo, somewhere in between, she only shows to me. . . Yeah we're going out dancing, she's ready tonight. So damn good looking boys it ain't even right. . ."  
  
Artemis thought she heard something on the last line and turned around while dancing (very badly) to see Fred standing in the doorway. He grinned at her and walked in. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought his mouth closer to her ear.  
  
"So damn good-looking boys, it ain't even right. . ."  
  
Artemis giggled and pushed him away, swirling out into the middle of the media room.  
  
"And when the bartender, says for the lady, what's it gonna be. . ? I tell him man. She ain't into wine and roses, beer just makes her turn up her nose and, she can't the thought of sipping champagne. . ."  
  
Fred caught Artemis and looked her in the eye.  
  
"She needs something with a little more edge and a little more pain. . ."  
  
Fred brought his face closer to hers as the music blared on. The girl tilted hers upwards, and their lips were centimetres apart.  
  
A loud laugh made them spring away from each other. The music immediately was quieted so that the two close teens could hear the sardonic one in the doorway.  
  
"Well well, Delta, what do we have here? Should I call Crystal in and she can get it on with George?"  
  
Nemesis's sarcastic form was leaning, arms crossed, against the doorjamb, an annoying smirk on her face. Artemis felt her face go hot.  
  
"You. . . you. . ."  
  
"What, Fred got your tongue? With his mouth?"  
  
Artemis raced at her sister and slammed her backwards into the wall of the corridor outside the media room.  
  
"Temper temper, Delta! Calm down, honestly!" Nemesis leaned forward and, like Fred, whispered in Artemis's ear. "You know I'm only stopping you to protect you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what about you and precious Draco?"  
  
Nemesis looked angered for a second, but the trademark, mocking smirk quickly made itself at home again. She simply gazed over Artemis's head. When Artemis followed her line of vision, she saw Draco, leaning against the opposite wall, with a smug look.  
  
"What were YOU doing here?" Artemis dropped her sister. "Go away, won't you two?"  
  
Nemesis smirked even wider. "He's bored. I need to teach him. Don't worry, I was just passing by. Stupid of you to leave the door open, really. . ."  
  
"He shouldn't know about the Passages!" Delta near-shrieked.  
  
"Silly, silly Delta. All of the seven, sorry, eight, need to know about the Passages. I'll bring the other five up tomorrow.  
  
"You'll do no such thing!"  
  
Nemesis and Draco now looked positively evil. "Why not? Afraid someone will walk in on you snogging a twin?"  
  
Artemis felt her face go even redder. However, Nemesis knew when to cut it.  
  
"All right, I'll wait until after the winter break. You have three weeks to get one of the Weasley's to bed." Her sardonic smile grated Artemis's nerves, and just before the girl lost it, Draco and Nemesis strode down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Fred stood in the doorway as 'American Soldier' played.  
  
"She's an annoying little git, isn't she?"  
  
Artemis managed a weak smile. "You have no idea."  
  
They went back into the media room to watch The Matrix.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nemesis and Draco entered into a room behind a sliding panel. There walls were padded, there was no windows, and a thick carpet covered the floor. There was no furniture.  
  
"Perfect place to practise."  
  
"Are you finally going to explain?" Draco asked. As his relationship with Nemesis had grown, he'd noticed that she rarely explained things. Draco did not like being left in the dark. However, Nemesis hadn't tried to hurt him, kill him, or lock him in any bubbles, so he was content to wait. Now he wanted some sort of answer.  
  
"All right. Sit."  
  
Draco complied.  
  
"I've been rehabbing you in a sort of way, correct? It's because you are an Elemental Controller. Yet your power doesn't reside in you. There is an explanation for this, and why you do not like Harry Potter. When Harry Potter was attacked by Voldemort-"  
  
"Which time?"  
  
Nemesis gave a wry smirk. "The first. As I was saying, when he was attacked, he survived because of his mothers love. However, that only stopped the curse itself. The curse was being carried on a string of evil- infused dark. Therefore, young Harry Potter needed something to stop the evil. Survival instincts kicked in, and since the evil was being carried on dark, he took the element of Light from you."  
  
"He took Light from me?" Draco said, in a sceptical tone.  
  
"Yes. You are the Elemental Controller of Light. Harry Potter is carrying your powers; however, he cannot access them. He will carry them until you reclaim them."  
  
Draco was stunned. Nemesis had enlightened him on the Elemental Controllers after he had overheard Nemesis and Artemis having an argument about Ron and Ginny. He'd assumed he was a controller, but never for Light. Denial came to him.  
  
"No! I can't be Light! I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater, I'm in Slytherine, I'm-"  
  
"Stop that!" Nemesis looked ruffled for the first time since Draco had known her. "Stop speaking like that! Don't you understand? Voldemort isn't the Dark Lord. He's evil, but Dark isn't evil. It is used for evil because we say it is evil! Don't you get it? Our past has nothing to do with being an Elemental Controller! And your father-" Nemesis paused to draw breath. "Your father is in Askaban, Draco! You need to stop with the emotional baggage! Just accept it . . ." Nemesis looked on the verge of tears. "Just accept it. . ." she murmured, as she slumped against the wall and down to the floor, as Draco had done less than a month before.  
  
Draco was shaken out of his vetoing state by the sight of Nemesis so defenceless. Nemesis always was so on top of things, so 'Excuse me while I walk all over you', so sure of herself. Draco had never seen her so vulnerable.  
  
Draco crawled over to the closest thing he had to a friend. "Nemesis. . ." he whispered, trying to sound sensitive. "Nemesis, what's wrong?"  
  
Nemesis took a breath, leaning her head against the dark blue padding that was the wall. "I don't know. I just don't want you to talk like that, okay? You aren't just Lucius Malfoy's son. You're Draco, Light Element Controller. Light doesn't mean good. But you can be good, Draco. I know you hate Potter. He took away your powers, and I know how that feels. So does Artemis. But you need to realize that there's a person underneath all that hate and disdain." Nemesis turned her head to look back at the pale youth beside her. And their eyes locked.  
  
Draco felt himself being pulled into that multi-coloured abyss. She was being open with him, and it was hard for her. She had some many hopes for him, hopes he just wished he could fulfill. And something else.  
  
She was talking about herself, too.  
  
That was why she was so sad, so wretched. She was just like him, in a way. Cynical, sarcastic, annoying, with a superiority complex. But she was a good person. It was just that she needed help being sensitive. And she wanted someone to understand.  
  
Draco leaned closer to her. "I understand. And I can help you. If you help me."  
  
Nemesis didn't have to ask. She knew.  
  
"Alright." She breathed. He was nearer to her now.  
  
"You don't have to be so distant. You can be a person. You can feel. . ." Draco murmured. His mouth was so close to hers. Closer than Fred and Artemis's had been.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. What did you just tell me?" Draco leaned back a little to study Nemesis's face. "You're a person, Nemesis. And you can be happy. You can feel. If we help each other, maybe we'll be a little less reserved. And a little more warm."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Was her barely audible reply.  
  
Although Draco had backed up, they were still so close, in more ways than one. She reached up to touch his face, with the back of her hand, like she hand three weeks before. Again, Draco felt the only just contained emotion, the warmth that she was capable of.  
  
Then she contained herself.  
  
"Right. You need to reclaim your powers from Harry. Since he begged to stay, we'll do it tomorrow, if you get the reclamation spell properly."  
  
Draco nodded and stood up.  
  
"Oh, and Draco?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"One word, Draco; and I will know."  
  
Draco swallowed. She sounded menacing. But Draco knew it was just a front; she was back into hiding under her sarcastic intimidation. She wouldn't actually hurt him.  
  
Or so he hoped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The practise session went well. Draco wasn't as brilliant as Nemesis, but he definitely had some brains. He was near mastery of the reclamation spell when they ended.  
  
"Good work. Right, let's get some sleep. We have to be ready for tomorrow." Nemesis aid, as she double-checked that there weren't traces of magic still in the air that could go rogue on them.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" Draco looked curious. He'd gotten a lot of Nemesis today, considering; she didn't seem to trust anyone with more than the barest minimum of knowledge. But, without speaking, she seemed to have given him some sort of insight into herself. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the borderline wicked smile on Nemesis's face, and the glint of malicious pleasure in her eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow, you reclaim your power from precious Potter."  
  
Draco's expression was identical to hers. "Let's hope he can handle it."  
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll be all that dignified. That kind of power won't come out easily; he's lived with it for fifteen years, remember, and any element will give bravery and self-assurance to the owner. Without it, he may feel rather lost." Nemesis paused. "You know, maybe it's better the power went to Potter instead of you. Last thing you need is more arrogance in your swagger." She smirked at him.  
  
"Well, ex-cuse me for living!"  
  
"Don't worry; I think I can overlook that one fault."  
  
The two continued their banter as the walked down to the Slytherine Common Room, which was entered by taping a certain stone and saying the password.  
  
"So, uh, have a good night." Draco blushed. Why did he feel like he was being walked home after a date? *Not good* he scolded himself mentally. Although there had been that little thing with her almost-crying and touching his cheek, that was simply a momentary lapse of control on her part. She would never let anyone get close.  
  
"You too. Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright? Staying in Slytherine, all by yourself?"  
  
Draco swallowed. "Of course. . ."  
  
"Do you want to use the room next to mine?"  
  
Draco smiled immediately at the idea; however he knew well enough to hide it. "Actually, that would be rather appreciated. I don't think I remember how to get into the Unknowable Passages, and it's probably best if I can find you in the morning to ask, so we can - uh - confront Potter."  
  
"My room is IN the Unknowable Passages. Right beside your front door, actually."  
  
Draco looked around, and immediately felt like an idiot. Nemesis smiled another smug smile. Reaching past Draco, she tapped the stone that was used to enter the Slytherine dorm and - instead of using the regular password, 'Kilgog' - said "Theta".  
  
A stone arch appeared before the two teens.  
  
"Wow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review. 


	17. Attacking Control

Ok. Horrible long wait. But I've had competitions, homework, and writers block. Joy.  
  
Lenora: Of course you like Artemis better than Nemesis. Nemesis is, for lack of better explanation, an egotistical, cynical, sarcastic, pessimistic bitch with a superiority complex, while Artemis is fun, happy, optimistic, hopeful, bubbly, and upbeat. But Nemesis is brilliant, which Artemis is not. So you got to give her credit there. And I have a short, one-shot Voyager fic in the works, and THEN I'll update Dimensional. . . too much HP can make you crazy, you know.  
  
Ladybug: GO FINDING NEMO! And I hate romance. Got a poem, it's called Damning Love. . .? However, it is a necessary evil and so, I write it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis yawned and stretched. George had joined her and Fred only ten minutes into the movie, and the three had lain, in various positions, on the leather couch. The atmosphere that had been in the air when Fred tried to kiss her had evaporated, and while Neo beat up a mob of Smiths wasn't the best mood she could go for.  
  
As the movie finished, Artemis glanced at the clock. They could stay up until they were tired, so time wasn't really an issue. But glancing over at Fred and George, the two were asleep anyway. Giving a small smile, Artemis cast a spell and the twins floated up into the air. George rolled over and Fred gave a small grunt, but the two didn't wake up. Leading them back out of the Unknowable Passages to the normal Hogwarts corridors, Artemis brought them to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. As she was about to say the 'secret' password, the Fat Lady swung forward to show Ron stumbling out, rubbing his eyes, which were wide and unfocused.  
  
"Dream. . . silver. . . The Dark Lo-. . . Voldemort. . ." his breath was coming in short bursts, a word each time he exhaled; he looked wildly at a stunned Artemis and his floating, slumbering brothers. "Floating. . ." he murmured as he tried to settle his breathing before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed forward. Artemis stepped and caught him, shock receding. *Damn,* she thought to herself. *Nemesis was RIGHT. . .*  
  
~*~|flashback|~*~  
  
"So, how do you know who they are?" Artemis was eating Brussels's hedgehogs out of a green box, sitting on a bucket chair that was hanging from a branch on a tree in Woodwings.  
  
"Simple, you can feel the aura around them. Or at least, I can, with my superior mental abilities." Nemesis gave the smallest smirk; she was only half joking. Picking up a Purdy's caramel, she popped it in her mouth before continuing. "So, to recap: Neville is Earth-"  
  
"Duh! I knew that."  
  
"Could you be just a little less articulate?" Artemis rolled her eyes at her sister, who ignored her and continued talking. "Hermione is Water, Draco is Light-"  
  
The sarcastic girl was interrupted again. "Damn, I have to get to class! Finish talking while we walk." Artemis jumped off the chair and headed out the door.  
  
The two girls left the Unknowable Passages and walked towards transfiguration. "So, continue. . ." the nicer of the two prompted.  
  
"Actually, how about YOU tell ME, seeing as you were all ready to go."  
  
Artemis shot a nasty glare at her sister. "Right, Luna Lovegood is Air, and then the twins are Dark, and then Ron is Fire, and we have Ginny at the top with Spirit." Artemis gave a smug smile. "See, I got it."  
  
Nemesis shook her head. "No you don't. You've got a few mixed up."  
  
"What? Of course I don't!"  
  
"You got the Harry Potter thing wrong, and now you've got the Ginny and Ron thing wrong too."  
  
"No, way, Ginny is so Spirit!"  
  
"Nope, Ron is."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
"Ron."  
  
They continued like this for sometime, Artemis getting progressively louder, Nemesis staying the same steady tone, until they rounded a corner and ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you arguing about?"  
  
"Nothing. . ."  
  
~*~|flashforward|~*~  
  
Man, did Artemis hate it when her sister was always right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Nemesis led Draco down the stone hall that was lit, appropriately, with torches in wall brackets. Two doors were across from each other right before the corridor took a sharp right turn. The left door was wood, with a perfectly carved plaque that read, in bold script, "Woodwings". The right door was wood as well, but with a simpler plaque (still immaculately engraved) reading "Fireside". Nemesis pulled out a ring of keys, heavy and brass, and slid one into the right hand lock. Opening the door, Draco was confronted with a small room, a fire blazing on the hearth. There was a cozy sofa that was made out of a sort of brown leather, and a couple wooden chairs full of pillows. Walking briskly, Nemesis showed the staring blond up to a loft, where there was a twin bed and a dresser, along with a wardrobe.  
  
"There's a kitchen downstairs, should be stocked. See you in the morning." Seeing the look on his face, Nemesis raised her eyebrows. "What, not mansion enough for you?" He shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, really, it's great. I'm admiring it. Very. . . homey." He nodded now. "Yes, homey. That's the word." Nemesis gave him a sarcastic look and turned to go back down the ladder.  
  
Then Draco did something very rash. He grabbed her arm. She looked at him, at the arm, and then back at him. Draco quailed under the stare, but didn't let go. "I just want to say thank you."  
  
Nemesis raised her eyebrows higher. "Oh, good. Do you have to keep me captive to do that?"  
  
Draco gulped. "No, but I do to do this." And with that, he gave her the quickest of quick kisses to the lips. Then he let go of her arm and stepped back, his cheeks tinged rose. "Um. . . good night."  
  
Nemesis left without making the smart comment that immediately came to her lips. Walking over to Woodwings, she slipped a small, silver key into the lock and entered. There was a tree in the middle of the room, with chairs and tables suspended from the many branches. Usually, Nemesis lived a rather. . . Spartan life style, but if she could, she would go over the top. Collapsing into a hanging bean bag chair, she rubbed her eyes. How to tell poor Draco she didn't believe in that sort of thing? She decided not to dwell on it. The whole situation was getting too soap opera for her, anyways. The more she thought about it, the more realize she should just find that Calculator, check it for maintenance, and leave. Tomorrow, she would help Draco take Potter's power, then she would give Artemis a warning/run-down, and then she would find the Calc.  
  
Walking over to a curtain of weeping willow leaves, she pushed them aside and climbed up into the suspended bed. Kicking off her shoes, she changed her attire to a tank and loose pants, and was asleep in seconds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis stared at Ron, who was now draped over her arms. Putting him down lightly, she said the password and the portrait (with an annoyed Fat Lady) opened again. The floating (and still, somehow, sleeping) twins were sent down the hallway and through the middle door. She deposited them on the beds and left. Picking up Ron, she walked towards the Dungeons. Nemesis would know what was wrong; and besides, Artemis wanted some sleep. Leave Ron to Nemesis to handle, then go back to a nice, warm bed. . . Yes, that was definitely what she was going to do.  
  
She never got that far, unfortunately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nemesis had her mind on autopilot as she slept. Because of her 'superior mental abilities', she saw, heard, and felt everything her sisters did, wherever they were. That was a lot of emotion and experience running through her mind, so whenever she slept she had to have her brain automatically file away the 'data' she received, like a supercomputer. However, if something was wrong, if one of her sisters was in danger or stressed or there was just. . . something wrong, then Nemesis would usually wake up. And that's what happened now.  
  
Snapping up in bed, she was changing her clothes mentally before she even realized what was happening. She could feel a change in the air, something obviously tangible. A presence, not welcome. She could feel Air and Light rushing away, Dark being pulled forwards, and Water trying to warn her. Sending out searchers, Nemesis tried to focus on the sensation that she could almost touch, but not quite.  
  
Then she felt Artemis fall.  
  
Her head jerked forward as she felt Artemis's body hit with numerous spells. Artemis had been hurt before, but never while Nemesis was so close. Nemesis tried to catch her breath; whatever was happening to Artemis must be strong, because usually Artemis was indestructible. *Not usually* Nemesis thought to herself. *Always. She'll be fine. But Ron. . .*  
  
Nemesis now realized that whoever was attacking Artemis was trying to get to Ron. Artemis was fighting back, shielding Ron with an Air charm, but there were at least ten of them, too many for the less-mentally-able sister to hold off. . .  
  
Shaking the image of what was happening to Artemis out of her head, the girl tried to figure out where Artemis was. She saw a picture of a young boy with a long wand who was trying to hide behind the frame. Nemesis focused on that and teleported, swiftly. Landing in the middle of the fray, she saw Ron being picked up by two black-clad Death Eaters. Artemis was trying frantically to hold a shield around herself to stop the Avada Kedavra charms, while also grabbing at Ron. She was exhausted, drained quickly from her efforts against the attackers.  
  
Nemesis broke the bubble quickly and managed to catch Artemis as she was on the brink of collapsing. Focusing her mind on Ron and the girl in her arms, Nemesis felt her eyes go orange. A glow in the darkness, the flicker of glowing tangerine in her irises and pupils gained fury as Nemesis tried to teleport the two people at the same time while still holding the shield around herself. A flash like an explosion, and she was left alone with ten stunned Death Eaters. Standing up, she grinned impishly. Her mind was spinning from the work she'd just done, but it was fading. She rubbed her hands together with an evil smirk and glint in her eyes, which were fading to a muted purple.  
  
The Death Eaters looked around for their quarry that had disappeared. Nemesis, still in the plain brown hair no freckles look, was very different from Artemis's long blue-black hair, and they wondered who had simply stepped in and taken away the two they were after.  
  
Now Voldemort wasn't stupid. He knew about the Elemental Controllers being 'reborn' in a way at Hogwarts, and he had sent his minions to gather them. The hooded figures around Nemesis looked towards their leader, who realized that this girl must be a Controller, and a strong one. The evil look on her face made just the smallest of shivers run up the Death Eater's spine, but the feeling was ignored. Instead, a twisted smile appeared behind the mask, although no one saw, and the leader gave the signal to charge.  
  
It really wasn't fair, ten to one, Death Eaters against Nemesis. The poor souls never had a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis saw orange above her, glowing orange eyes, orange everywhere. Was she in a corridor, going through Dimensions? But then where was Ron? She tried to sit up, but seconds later she felt her body tugged backwards. Some spinning, then she landed, hard, on a floor. Ron's body fell beside her, and she heard a muffled "Good Lord!" before strong hands pulled her up into spindly arms.  
  
"Artemis, are you okay? Artemis, speak!" Dumbledore's worried face swam into view as she tried to focus on the half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Yeah. . . an attack. . . Death Eaters. . ."  
  
"Shh, shh, drink this." A goblet appeared out of nowhere and was held to her lips. Gulping the liquid, she felt a strange numbness course through her, and then she felt everything sharpen. Feeling more awake, she sat down on the chair and watched Dumbledore tend to Ron. As Ron sat up, looking groggy, the Headmaster turned to her and stared with intent blue eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I think Ron here had some sort of premonition. He ran out of Gryffindor common room, half-delirious, and then he collapsed. I was taking him to see Nemesis when then attacked."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ten of them, Death Eaters. Voldemort must know the Elemental Controllers are here, and he's not stupid. He wants them, and he was trying to get them. I wasn't able to hold them off and try to stop them from taking Ron and then, I, uh. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Erm. . ."  
  
"Whatever it was, I won't think less of you. Tell me, this is vital information."  
  
"Well, I collapsed. But someone caught me, I think. I thought it was a Death Eater, but I couldn't move to fight. Then there was darkness, and two orange lights, like eyes. Then an orange explosion, and I was spinning, and then I was here. I think Nemesis came; she's probably fighting them now."  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell me? I have to get Severus and Minerva on this, right away. . ."  
  
"No! Protect the others! Draco's in the Unknowable Passages, he's alright, but the others. . . they need protection. Nemesis can take care of herself. Trust me, the fight is more than fair, the odds are downright in her favour."  
  
Artemis saw the hesitation in Dumbledore's eyes, but not for long. Perhaps he remembered the bubble incident. Regardless, he nodded and walked over to the fire. Tossing some brown powder that he pulled out of a green jar into the flames, his voice became commanding.  
  
"Professors, the school has been infiltrated. Protect the students. I repeat, protect the students. Severus and Minerva, my office."  
  
The flames flashed blue, and then a normal fire blazed in the grate.  
  
"If they take any of my students," Dumbledore's voice was heavy with worry. "If they lay a wand on any of them, this is more than a battle. This will be the beginning of the war."  
  
Standing there, a frail looking old man with white hair, it was hard to believe that he wanted to declare open war with the most powerful evil wizard ever. Artemis couldn't help but wonder about their - or more specifically, Dumbledore's - chances. Then she looked into his eyes. Ice blue, piercing, knowledgeable, wise, and intent. And there, behind the pupil, burned a flicker of fury at the man who had caused him worry for the last three decades. Artemis knew she had to trust him, and she nodded her head.  
  
If Voldemort got one of the Controllers, he'd have hell on his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please. 


	18. Stealing Thoughts

OK, because of debating and homework (damn the homework... -_-) I have like NO TIME TO UPDATE (sad, isn't it?) but I will have time to soon. Ladybug: school? Cancelled? Ah, a beautiful, much needed dream. My feelings on romance... vary. I can't help it. Lenora: on fictionpress, there is a story called 'insanity', under Skeleton L. Crow. That has ALL of the sisters in it. Also, Artemis is smart in a "wow-I've-been-around-for-200-years-so-I- picked-stuff-up" kind of way. Nemesis is smart in an "I-could-build-a- supercomputer-out-of-the-things-I-find-in-your-bedroom-and-I-invented-warp- drive" kind of way.  
  
Thank you both very much for reading. It's nice to know someone is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nemesis didn't move, but all of the Death Eaters froze in mid-attack. Grinning, she looked around the circle. "Tsk tsk, you need to pick your fights more carefully. I suppose I could just stop you now, but really, where's the fun in that?" The grin was still there, slightly maniacal. Suddenly, the Death Eaters were moving again, and flashes of green, orange, and red were coming at her from all sides.  
  
Nemesis swung about, shooting light, fire, spirit, water, earth, and air at her attackers. A ball of blue blasted from her hands at two black figures, pushing them back into three more. Whipping round, she passed a silver hand over the next attacker and he froze, literally, ice solid. She detected a shot behind her, and covered herself behind with a green shield. *Artemis may be immortal, but I'M not taking any chances!* As she fought, Nemesis's grin grew wider and wider before suddenly, it fell.  
  
*Damn conscience,* she mumbled mentally to herself, and all the Death Eaters paused, like on tape, once more. Only three were still on their feet, although a couple who were on the floor had their wands out. About half a dozen were very and quite horizontal. Swishing a glowing yellow hand at two of the remaining Death Eaters, they slumped quietly to the floor. Closing in on the last one, the leader, she leaned forward.  
  
"Give a message to Uncle Voldie for me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Flitwick was in his study when he heard Dumbledore's voice through the fireplace. His small face paling, he jumped up and Aparated towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon his arrival, he found Professors Torquil and Sinistra already entering and heading towards the stairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Flitwick's voice, usually high, was barely audible.  
  
Torquil whipped round. "Someone has broken into the school! We don't kno- Death Eaters!" Torquil's wand was at the ready in a split-second, and Flitwick barely had time to turn around before bolts of light were flying back and forth. More teachers joined them, and soon the air was streaked with colours. The noise was tremendous, and that was the problem.  
  
Harry Potter had been lying awake, thinking. It was annoying, really. After all those names had been read out, and his hadn't been one of them, he had been terrified of going back to the Dursley's. But he had been sure that Dumbledore would let him stay, and sure enough the Headmaster had consented after Harry had stated his case. Ron and Hermione had been happy to have him stay, but they had been rather odd lately. He never saw them, and they would come back to the common room at midnight saying they had been "studying". Judging from the dishevelled state of Ron's hair and robes, Harry suspected this studying was rather physical. Of course, he didn't say anything, at the risk of sounding accusing. *Well, it's nice to see they're finally together, in a way.* Harry thought to himself. But it was annoying. Harry would die before he hung out with Draco, Neville and Luna Lovegood seemed to be going the same way as Ron and Hermione, the Weasley twins were never around, and Ginny was very introverted lately. And Sirius was never far from his head. Trapped by his thoughts, Harry never slept well anymore.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of things breaking, crashing, and falling; the zip and shriek of multiple spells crossing in mid-air. Fumbling out of bed, he saw Neville open his curtains and gaze groggily at him.  
  
"S'happing?" Neville slurred in his half-awake state.  
  
"I think... we're under some sort of attack...." Harry started to answer before he heard a scream that the duo recognized.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry started towards the door, not even bothering to grab a robe. But before he could bolt towards the girls dorms that were inaccessible, the door opened and Hermione and Ginny raced through.  
  
"Harry!" Both girls hugged the startled teen in their semi-terrified state. Stepping back, Hermione hugged Neville as well. "Honestly, you two, the teachers! Their fighting Death Eaters in the common room!"  
  
"Bloody heck!" Harry stared at Hermione while disentangling himself from Ginny. "Are you SERIOUS?"  
  
"Yes! Oh Harry, we heard fighting and we went to the landing and we saw them- all these Death Eaters fighting our Professors! Sprout seemed unconscious and Torquil was barely standing..."  
  
Harry leapt up. Finally, something to do! "Ginny, Hermione; you stay here. Neville, grab your wand, I want to check it out."  
  
"Harry, no!" Said Neville, in a wavering voice. "We can't! YOU can't! They're probably after you! You can't run right into their hands!"  
  
"I won't, I'll only go to the landing to look-"  
  
"Harry, I can't allow that." Ginny strode to the door and stood in front of it.  
  
"Ginny, this is no time for-" Harry never finished his sentence. With a shattering sound, the door flew into fragments revealing the overbearing figure of a Death Eater. He looked around the room, and his eyes honed in on Harry. Seeing this, Hermione automatically raised her wand and shot the Impedimenta Jinx at the intruder. A shield went up and the spell was reflected back towards Neville, who leapt out of the way. Feet from Harry, the Death Eater aimed his wand quickly and cast a spell. At the last second, Hermione jumped in front of the beam, taking it full in the chest. With a moan, she collapsed backwards into Harry, who tried to get her out of the way. Neville grabbed Ginny and forced her behind the bed, shielding her from the Avara Kedavra spells the ricocheted off the walls above them. Hermione falling beside the crouching figures, Harry sprinted round the Death Eater, who was randomly shooting at anything that moved. Making a break for the doorway, he was almost there when he felt a shot take him in the back, and he went down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Artemis sat at the edge of a comfortable chair in Dumbledore's office. Snape and McGonagall were there, talking with the Headmaster about their situation.  
  
"Hagrid has already checked in, Headmaster. Luna Lovegood is safe and being brought here as swiftly as possible. The others should have reported by now, which leads me to believe that they are under some sort of attack near Gryffindor Tower." Snape's face was gaunt and anxious, his voice quicker than usual, with less oil to it.  
  
"Headmaster, we must help them! And get the Death Eaters out! How did they get in, in the first place?" McGonagall's voice was as strained as Snape's face.  
  
Artemis took the chance to jump in. "I think the attack in November weakened the magic surrounding the school. Voldemort might have found a hole in the spells and used it to get in. And they will only leave if A, we make them or B, they get what they want."  
  
"And the certainly won't get what they want." Dumbledore's eyes were tired but blazing. "Minerva, head to Gryffindor Tower. If they need help, summon me. Severus, I want you to help me start on a banishing spell."  
  
"If I may, Headmaster." Nemesis strode into the room, Hagrid behind her carrying Luna Lovegood. "I can get rid of them, as Artemis is obviously weakened," – here Artemis made an angry face – "But then I must leave you. I've found what I came to find and so my job is done. Besides, Artemis really is the 'supposed' expert on this, aren't you, Arty?"  
  
"ARTY?" Artemis's face was livid.  
  
"Now, now, no time for emotion, dear sister." Turning back to the white- haired wizard, she continued speaking. "There are nine Death Eaters in the Elevator," – as if on cue, the secret panel opened, revealing nine unconscious black forms tied together with a band of glowing orange – "And here's what's left of their wands." She tossed a handful of broken bits of wand onto the floor. "Except for this one, of course." Nemesis held up a normal-looking wand, beech, 9 inches; she twiddled it between her fingers before pointing it at Artemis.  
  
"You see, Arty, I tried to break this one, but it didn't work..." Taking the wand between her hands, she brought it down – hard – on her knee. A ripple spread out from the wand, through everyone in the room, swirling outward.  
  
Artemis stared. "You found it! Wow, I didn't think you actually would!"  
  
Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you are so dense sometimes. Obviously the only thing we share is DNA." Sliding her hands up the wand, she quickly found what she was looking for and snapped it open. "Here we go..." she muttered to herself, as the electronic insides of the wand were laid open. "Ingenious, really... quite a clever design..." She fiddled with it for a minute, before (with a final sort of click), flicking it shut.  
  
"Well, my job is done. Now, I know I said I could get rid of them, but really, I think that it would be better if you did it. So I recommend you all head on up to the Gryffindor common room to save all the teachers who are currently fighting Death Eaters. I will get Draco and meet you in the Great Hall to say good bye." With that and her sarcastic smile, she turned and left the room, leaving four stunned teachers, two dazed students, and one fuming interdimensional traveler behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat on his bed, wondering about the short kiss he had shared with Nemesis. He'd always thought he liked her, but now... there hadn't been any, spark, when he kissed Nemesis. And now his fear might be true.  
  
He might just be gay.  
  
He screwed his eyes shut, rolling over, trying to push the thought away. It was the one that haunted him, made him be mean to escape it. And he was sure Nemesis had seen it when she was with him.  
  
"Good god, Draco, what are you doing?" He muttered into his pillow, hitting it, punching his feelings out. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. How did you come to terms with something like this? Especially when your father hated it?  
  
Nemesis's words came back to him, creeping into his head. "You aren't just Lucius Malfoy's son. You're Draco, Light Element Controller. Light doesn't mean good. But you can be good, Draco."  
  
|You can be good.|  
  
The words chased themselves around his head. He thought Nemesis could save him. He thought they could be friends. Or more. And he thought he could save her. But he realized that in truth, she didn't need saving. It was her personality to be cold, withdrawn; and she didn't need to be changed to be fine with that.  
  
Draco didn't like all these revelations. They scared him, brought up ideas he didn't want to contemplate. There would be time for that later-  
  
A bolt of pain flashed through his head. Rolling over, he fell off the twin bed to the wooden floor, where he tried to control the raging in his skull. Suddenly, it stopped, and he knew what had happened.  
  
Potter.  
  
Because he was Light Element Controller, he knew what had happened. Harry – Potter – had just been hit by a spell of some sort. And damn, that hurt.  
  
Getting up from the floor, he started towards the entrance to Fireside, planning to go see Nemesis in Woodwings. Before he got there, the door opened, revealing Nemesis looking at him.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded, her eyes searching his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco was surprised. How did she know anything?  
  
"You felt something. Spill, what was it?"  
  
"Well... there was a lot of pain. In my skull. I think Potter has been abducted, or something of the sort." Draco answered, trying to keep his voice cool.  
  
"Just what we need." Nemesis rolled her eyes, for the umpteenth time that night. "Just bloody brilliant." She looked thoughtful. "Well, it's out of my hands. Come on, Death Eaters are attacking, I have to get you to the Great Hall."  
  
Trying to absorb and assimilate this information, Draco blindly followed the girl out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter awoke and looked dizzily around him. There was nothing recognizable the he could discern. Attempting to sit up, he only felt his head throb, and opted for sliding back down onto the icy floor. Laying his ear to it, the cold eased the pain in his head.  
  
"Well well, Mr. Potter. How nice to see you again."  
  
Harry's moment of peace – if you could call it that – was shattered. Sitting bolt up, he ignored the pain, and stared straight into the snake- like eyes of Voldemort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
